Et si?
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête des frères Winchester durant toutes leurs aventures? Et si tout était plus compliqué encore? Et si il y avait tellement plus que ce qu'ils peuvent se dire? Et si ils cachaient leurs sentiments?


**Disclaimer** : Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke

 **Rating** : M, pas forcément pour ce chapitre, mais je pense qu'au fur et à mesure il y aura des scènes violentes.

 **Couple** : Se sera du Wincest, mais il y aura surement de l'attraction pour d'autres personnages. Les sentiments évolueront au cours des saisons. Mais soyons honnêtes je pense que jamais je ne mettrais les deux frères officiellement ensemble. Sauf si ça se passe vraiment dans la série. Se sera des sentiments, des fantasmes, des rêves, mais rien de concret. Enfin je dis ça mais j'ai le temps de changer d'avis ! C'est un peu comme ça vient.

 **Note de l'auteur** : C'est un énorme projet dans lequel je veux me lancer. Chaque épisode que je regarde me prend au moins 2h pour mettre toutes les conversations que je décide de garder (et la majorité du temps c'est que la moitié voir 1/4 de toutes les conversations). Pour ceux qui regardent en français, ça ne colle pas forcément, car j'essaye de traduire les conversations anglaises. J'essaye de coller au max aux vraies paroles, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile.

Mon idée c'est de reprendre toutes les saisons (d'ailleurs saison 14 annoncée 3), et d'écrire sur ce que pensent les personnages. Pour l'instant juste Dean et Sam. Peut être que je ferais aussi ce que pensent les autres personnages. Mais ça va être compliquée d'être objective sur des personnages que j'apprécie moins. On verra comment ça vient. Chaque chapitre représentera une saison entière. ça mettra du temps à rattraper toutes les saisons. Et honnêtement, ça dépendra si mon histoire plait ou pas. C'est vraiment un travail ultra lourd, et déjà en coupant BEAUCOUP de scènes, c'est presque 40 000 mots la première saison. Imaginez le temps que cela peut me prendre!

Du coup, pour cette histoire je pars du principe que **vous avez vu l'épisode**. Il y a donc énormément de mise sous silence, d'elipses et toutes ces choses qui coupent l'histoire. A chaque mise sous silence, il y a une indication avec le petit trait de séparation. Chaque épisode est bien séparé, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'essaye comme ça, je sais que ça rend un peu moins fluide la lecture. Voyez si cela vous convient ou absolument pas. Mais je préconise de revoir les épisodes quand même. Parce que c'est beau de les revoir aussi jeunes, beaux, pleins d'espoirs, ... De voir leur évolution. Et parce que se sera plus facile de voir de quoi je parle. Puis c'est bon, il n'y a que 13 saisons, çaaaaaa vaaaaa !

* * *

 **Episode 1 : Pilot**

Sam était allongé dans son lit quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Les réflexes d'années de chasse revinrent immédiatement. Son instinct lui indiquait que quelqu'un était dans la maison. En réalité, il lui criait qu'il y avait un danger. Une personne en trop. Il se leva de son lit et chercha ce qui faisait autant de bruit dans la nuit. Il vit une ombre passer, l'ombre d'un homme. Assez jeune. Il respira avant de se jeter sur le cambrioleur, prêt à un combat qui serait rapide. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, l'autre était capable de lutter contre lui. Ils enchainèrent les attaques et les parades, attendant qu'un des deux puisse prendre le dessus. L'inconnu finit par prendre l'avantage et dans un mouvement de rein, Sam passa par-dessus l'épaule de son assaillant et se retrouva plaqué au sol durement.

\- Oh du calme, Tiger

Sam reprenait son souffle difficilement. Il regarda enfin le visage de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Un visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, recouvert d'un sourire enfantin.

\- Dean ?

Qu'est-ce que son frère faisait là ?

\- Tu m'as foutu les jetons !

\- Car tu manques d'entrainement.

Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour et il passa ses jambes autour du corps de son frère avant de donner un coup de rein suffisamment puissant pour le retourner. Maintenant Sam dominait. Dean rigola, plaqué sous le corps de son frère.

\- Ou pas. Laisse-moi me relever.

Sam s'éloigna du corps de son ainé, avant de tendre sa main. Dean l'attrapa et ils se relevèrent tous les deux.

\- Dean qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Boire une bière.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

Le ton était plus froid. Sam voulait sa réponse. Il connaissait trop bien l'art qu'avait Dean pour éviter certaines conversations.

\- Faut qu'on parle

\- Le téléphone ça existe.

\- Tu aurais décroché ?

Bien sûr que Sam n'aurait pas décroché. Il avait voulu faire une croix sur son ancienne vie quand il avait comprit que son père ne voulait plus de lui, qu'il préférait le renier plutôt qu'accepter son départ. Jessica apparut à ce moment-là. Dean, aussi fidèle que dans le souvenir qu'avait son frère, fit alors le joli-cœur. Il plaqua sur son visage son sourire dragueur. Le sourire numéro 1, Colgate extra white et toutes ces conneries. Un sourire tellement faux aux yeux de Sam. Pourtant Dean ne s'attarda pas et il leur expliqua la raison de sa présence. John, leur père, avait disparu. Au cours d'une chasse d'après les paroles de Dean. Sam qui avait envie que Jessica écoute la conversation s'en voulu immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas que cette vie ait un impact sur sa petite amie. Il l'aimait trop pour lui parler de ça. Il s'excusa donc auprès d'elle avant de sortir avec son frère.

\- Dean on a été élevé comme des guerriers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une vie normale et pépère ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Non, pas normale. Sans danger.

Sa vie ne pouvait pas être normale. Il avait perdu sa mère dans des conditions trop affreuses. Il avait vécu une enfance peuplée de monstres à abattre. Il avait tué beaucoup de ces monstres. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale, pas maintenant qu'il connaissait ce que le noir pouvait cacher.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui.

Dean avait de la rancœur plein la voix. C'était tellement visible. Il sentait aussi le petit sous-entendu derrière. Comme si c'était anormal qu'il ait envie de fuir cette vie. Cette vie où il était un justicier vengeur. Un meurtrier de meurtriers. Mais il savait aussi que Dean voulait dire qu'il l'avait laissé seul. Seul avec leur père.

\- Je suis allé à l'université. Papa ne voulait plus que je revienne si j'y allais. J'ai obéi.

Dean ne l'avait pas retenu de toute façon. Il n'avait pas défendu sa cause. Il l'avait laissé partir. Sans un mot. Comme si Sam était de trop dans leur vie.

\- Papa est en danger. S'il n'est pas déjà mort. Je le sens. Je n'y arriverais pas seul.

\- Mais si.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas le faire seul.

Dean ne le regardait pas vraiment. Comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il disait. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Et pourtant, Dean revenait comme une fleur pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu cet interlude dans leur vie. Et Sam s'en voulu d'accepter si facilement. Dean venait, et il pliait. Il était heureux de revoir son frère en réalité. Et légèrement inquiet pour son père. Mais beaucoup moins. John avait toujours su se protéger. Il était le meilleur chasseur au monde, Sam en était sûr.

Sam alla expliquer à Jessica qu'il partait. Ce n'était pas facile pour la jeune femme de comprendre. Sam n'arrêtait pas de critiquer sa famille, mais dès que son frère arrivait, il laissait tout tomber pour partir avec lui. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de rejoindre son frère. Ils prirent la route aussitôt après. Dean reprenait ses anciennes marques, l'appelant par son ancien surnom. Surnom qui provenait de leur père, mais que Dean usait sans fin. Cela énerva Sam. Il n'était plus un enfant maintenant. Puis c'était bizarre ce surnom. Comme si Dean ne sentait pas le malaise qu'il y avait. Comme quand on revoit quelqu'un après deux ans d'absence. Un malaise de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces années. A quel point ils avaient pu changer. Mais Dean ne pensait jamais à ça. Il était juste heureux d'avoir son frère. Puis, ils avaient besoin de parler de la mission avant tout. Ils devaient faire leur devoir. Ils commencèrent à enquêter sur la mort du jeune homme, et ils finirent par se retrouver sur le pont, en pleine nuit. Et l'abcès fut un peu percé à ce moment-là.

\- Dean je t'ai dit que je devais être rentré pour lundi.

\- Pour lundi. Oui. L'entretien. Oui j'avais oublié.

Dean se tourna alors, faisant face à son petit frère. Petit frère bien plus grand que lui maintenant. Il eu un pincement au cœur en s'en rendant compte. Bien sûr Sam était déjà plus grand quand il était parti de la maison, mais le cerveau de Dean avait préféré oublier cette information. Gardant dans son cœur l'image d'enfant de Sam. Il n'avait plus l'impact qu'il avait avant sur son petit frère.

\- Tu étais sérieux à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que tu pourras être avocat, épouser ta copine ?

\- Peut-être pourquoi pas ?

\- Jessica connait-elle la vérité ? Elle sait ce que tu as fait ?

\- Non et elle ne l'apprendra jamais.

Sam se rapprocha de quelques pas. Il voulait avoir l'air assuré mais Dean n'était pas dupe.

\- Voilà qui est sain. Tu peux prétendre ce que tu veux. Mais tu devras accepter un jour la vérité sur toi.

\- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

\- Tu es des nôtres.

\- Non je ne suis pas comme vous, ce ne sera pas ma vie.

\- Tu as un devoir.

\- Envers papa et sa croisade ? Sans les photos, je ne saurais pas à quoi ressemblait maman. Quelle différence ça ferait ? Même si on trouve ce qui l'a tuée, elle est morte. Cela ne la fera pas revenir.

Dean eu comme quelque chose qui se cassait en lui. La colère ressurgit. Froide. Glaciale même. Tranchante comme un rasoir. Il serra les mâchoires avant de se jeter sur son frère. Il plaqua Sam contre un pilier, sans aucune douceur. Il voulait que l'autre comprenne la souffrance que lui ressentait. Dean avait mal. Si mal. Comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de leur mère. Sam pouvait être tellement insensible par moment.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

Sa voix était basse et glaciale. Elle n'acceptait aucune protestation. Sam n'avait pas le droit de dire ça de leur mère. Leur mère était la perfection aux yeux de Dean. Un ange qui était remonté trop tôt au ciel. Il voulait laver l'honneur de sa mère, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car une femme était apparue sur le pont. Et ils eurent à peine le temps de réfléchir que la chère Impala les attaqua. Ils se jetèrent du haut du pont, après avoir couru bêtement tout droit pendant un petit moment, s'accrochant pour l'un au rebord, et pour l'autre plongeant totalement dans l'eau. Un fou rire prit les jeunes hommes quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient vivants. Et que Dean était couvert de boue.

* * *

\- Une chambre s'il vous plait.

En prenant la carte, l'homme à la réception reconnu le nom de famille et il leur parla de leur père. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, vide. Dean était encore sale et plein de boue séchée. Toute la chambre du motel reflétait bien le passage d'un chasseur, en bordel, avec des feuilles épinglées au mur. Même le reste du repas était un signe montrant que John Winchester était passé par là. Et qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis des jours.

Dean préféra aller prendre une douche avant de repartir sur l'affaire. Sam se sentant mal à propos de leur ancienne conversation s'excusa. Comme à son habitude Dean préféra fuir, se cachant derrière son humour.

\- Pas de trucs de gonzesse.

\- D'accord. Jerk.

\- Bitch

Sam sourit à son frère. Ils avaient réglé le problème dans un sens. C'était simple. C'était facile. Ils se disputaient, puis se réconciliaient. Cela durait depuis leur plus tendre enfance. C'était leur façon de s'aimer.

* * *

Tout s'enchaina après la douche de Dean. Il était à peine sortit qu'il rencontrait la police. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait leur échapper alors il appela son frère, que celui-ci puisse au moins se sauver. Et finir la chasse. Sam rencontra d'ailleurs la Dame Blanche, qui voulait l'attaquer. Pourtant il était un homme droit. Il n'avait jamais été infidèle, ni envers Jessica, ni envers aucune autre femme. Il croyait en l'amour, le vrai le pur. Contrairement à son frère. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait la victime ici.

\- Serrez-moi. J'ai si froid

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Je ne suis pas infidèle. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Vous le serez.

Sam sentit la panique. Ce fantôme avait modifié son comportement. Maintenant elle s'attaquait à tous les hommes. Sa haine était trop forte envers ce genre. Il voulu s'enfuir, mais déjà le fantôme lui enfonça ses doigts dans la poitrine, juste au niveau du cœur. Sam souffrait le martyr, il sentait ces ongles en lui, griffant tout. Il voulait que tout cela se termine. Cela ne tarda pas, car Dean était là. Le protégeant. Dean avait tiré sur la femme, ce qui la fit disparaitre. La douleur s'arrêta presque immédiatement. Sam alors réfléchit et comprit qu'il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose pour se débarrasser du fantôme. Il enfonça l'accélérateur pour que la voiture défonce le mur de la maison. Dean allait le tuer, il en était certain. Cette voiture, c'était toute sa vie. Elle était presque plus importante que son petit frère. Mais il fallait tuer le fantôme. Dean rentra à sa suite, terrifié de ce qu'il avait vu. Son frère avait foncé dans un mur ! Il espérait qu'il allait bien, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. La voiture passait après, malgré tout ce que Sam pouvait penser. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas qu'ils oublient le fantôme, car celui-ci était toujours là. Ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par un meuble, complètement inoffensifs. Mais Sam avait pensé à cette possibilité. Enfin peut être pas être coincé derrière un meuble, il n'était pas si devin. Mais à ce que le fantôme soit plus fort qu'eux. Alors il avait cherché sa faiblesse. Il savait que faire face à ses enfants devrait avoir un effet sur le fantôme. Et il avait eu raison car après avoir été enlacés par le fantôme de ses enfants, la Dame Blanche disparut. Le boulot était fini.

* * *

Ils étaient à nouveau sur la route, juste tous les deux. Sam devait rentrer pour son entretien. Il ne pouvait pas continuer la recherche de leur père. Son autre vie l'attendait. Sam sortit de la voiture et regarda son frère. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Tu m'appelles si tu le trouves ? Je te rejoindrais peut être après.

\- Oui d'accord

Sam s'éloigna. Que dire de plus ? Il était partagé. Il voulait devenir avocat. Mais il avait aimé ce moment avec Dean. Cela lui rappelait son enfance. Certes, il avait détesté beaucoup de moments dans cette vie. Mais il y en avait eu des très bons. Etre avec Dean par exemple. Son frère avait toujours pris soin de lui. Ils riaient ensemble. Ils se disputaient aussi. Cela lui manquait. Cette complicité avec son frère. Dean l'appela :

\- Tu sais, on a formé une équipe d'enfer là-bas.

Sam sourit. Ils avaient toujours été une super équipe. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement de toute façon. C'était la façon qu'avait Dean de dire qu'il l'aimait. Le dire sans le dire. Lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Le dire sans le dire vraiment. Il rentra dans la maison et trouva les cookies et le petit mot de Jessica. Il aimait tellement cette femme. Il avait hâte de la revoir pour la serrer contre lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit et sentit une goutte tomber sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Face à lui, le corps de Jessica, épinglé au plafond. Celui-ci prit feu et, pendant que Sam essayait de se protéger, Dean entra. Il attrapa son petit frère et le sortit du brasier. Encore une fois, il le sauvait d'un incendie qui lui arrachait quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **Episode 2 : Wendigo**

Ils avaient fini par quitter Lawrence, suivant la piste que leur père leur avait envoyé. Sam avait enterré Jessica. C'était le premier pas vers la guérison. Vers l'acceptation du deuil. Ils avaient une chasse. Cela changerait les idées des frères Winchester. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi face à un Wendigo qu'ils maitrisèrent sans trop de difficulté.

* * *

 _Pdv : Dean_

Je balançais les clés à Sam. Pour une fois je le laissais conduire. Son regard d'enfant me mit du baume au cœur. On aurait dit que je lui avais promis d'aller à Disney. Il était tellement beau avec ce sourire. Je revoyais le gamin qu'il était avant. Enfin qu'il était seulement en ma présence en fait. Sam n'avait jamais été un garçon très extraverti. Au contraire, plutôt timide. Pas trop d'amis. Il était bon à l'école et n'y allait que pour ça en fait. La seule personne dont il avait besoin dans sa vie, c'était moi. Je pris une énorme bouffée d'air en pensant à ça. J'étais sa vie, comme il était la mienne. Je fis le tour de la voiture pour m'installer à cette place qui était normalement la sienne. Il sautillait presque le pauvre gosse. Pendant qu'il tournait la clé je le regardais. Sa fossette droite était creusée. Ce gars était définitivement trop chanceux. La fossette ça fait tourner la tête à tout le monde. Même à moi. Je n'ai jamais pu résister à ça. C'est ma kryptonite. En même temps, un bambin de 10 ans, avec une tête trop mignonne et qui vous regarde comme un enfant battu. Dur à supporter. Et qui dès qu'il voit que vous flanchez, se met à vous sourire comme un ange. Franchement, personne ne peut résister. Aucun parent ne pourrait résister. Heureusement, je n'étais pas réellement son père alors j'avais le droit de flancher. Même si j'ai dû le changer plus souvent que papa, que je lui ai ramené plus souvent à manger, que je lui lisais une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme. Et que c'était toujours mon lit qu'il trouvait après un cauchemar. Papa ne se serait jamais réveillé pour ça. Pour lui, Sam devait être fort. Aussi fort que moi. Mais Sam n'était pas comme moi. Sam était plus sensible. Plus tendre.

Mon regard était toujours posé sur Sam. Il trépignait d'impatience, attendant certainement que je lui dise où aller. Où serait notre prochaine halte. Je n'avais pas envie que le voyage s'arrête. On était bien ici, juste tous les deux. Heureux d'être vivants. Je me rendis compte alors à quel point mon frère m'avait manqué. C'était une douleur sourde. Pas incapacitante, mais suffisamment présente pour ne jamais l'oublier. Comme s'il manquait une partie de moi. Il n'était pas mon frère jumeau pourtant, il était juste mon petit frère. Mais nous avions partagés tellement de choses. Notre chambre par exemple, pendant des années. Les chasses de papa. La peur, tout le temps. Qu'un monstre nous attaque, ou que notre père meurt dans une attaque. La peur de ce qu'il y avait dans le noir. Ce que tout le monde prenait pour un conte. J'avais besoin de lui pour être fort. Il était ma force. Ma faiblesse aussi. Mon regard se détourna vers le paysage qui défilait. Je sentais que mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. C'était bien aussi de se laisser conduire de temps en temps. Sam roulait bien, la conduite était fluide. Je le laissais à son jeu et m'endormais à ses côtés. Serein. En totale confiance. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait me donner cette impression de confiance. J'aurais pu laisser ma vie dans ses mains sans me poser de question. Il était la seule personne qui méritait cette confiance. Comme papa. Au moins dans cette vie de merde que nous avions, il y avait cette lueur d'espoir. Contrairement aux autres, à ces gens qui vivaient une vie normale, nous nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres. Vraiment. Pas juste quand tout allait bien. Avec Sam, je pouvais littéralement lui mettre ma vie entre ses mains. Il y ferait attention. Mourrait pour la défendre. Car nous étions comme ça. Plus forts tous ensemble.

* * *

 **Episode 3 : Dead in the Water**

\- C'est génial les enfants !

Sam le regarda se foutant un peu de sa gueule.

\- Ben c'est vrai.

\- Nomme 3 enfants que tu connais

Dean eu un temps d'arrêt, essayant de réfléchir. Est-ce que Sammy comptait encore ? Parce qu'il y avait eu bébé Sammy. Puis Sammy de 3 ans, de 4 ans, et tous ces Sammy jusqu'à maintenant. Mais non, Sammy ne comptait plus. Bien sûr que non. Son frère avait grandi. Même bien grandit. Il n'était plus le gamin maigrelet qu'il était à l'époque. Au contraire. Il s'était remplumé, il avait un peu de muscle. Pas beaucoup quand même ! C'était Dean le plus musclé normalement ! Mais surtout le cadet faisait une tête de plus que lui. Pas que Dean se sente petit, mais à côté de son frère il ne pouvait qu'avoir ce sentiment d'infériorité. Entre sa taille et son intelligence. Heureusement Dean se rappela que lui avait son sourire charmeur, ses muscles et surtout son humour désopilant. Même si souvent il ne faisait rire que lui-même. C'était déjà bien non ? Etre son premier fan c'était le plus important.

* * *

Dean s'approcha de Lucas. Il essayait de le faire parler. L'enfant pourtant n'avait pas l'air attentif, il dessinait. Alors ce fut Dean qui parla. Il s'ouvrit à l'enfant, plus qu'à n'importe qui. Comme s'il se sentait connecté à lui, qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Sam se sentit presque de trop en entendant la voix de Dean, si douce, si basse. Si pleine de sentiments.

\- Tu as peur. Pas de problème. Je comprends. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai vu quelque chose de terrible arriver à ma mère. Et j'avais peur, moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas parler, comme toi. Mais tu vois, ma maman, je savais qu'elle voulait que je sois courageux. J'y pense tous les jours. Et je fais de mon mieux pour être courageux. Peut-être que ton papa aimerait que tu sois courageux aussi.

Sam regarda son grand frère. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Dean soit aussi … Vulnérable. Car c'était exactement ce que montrait Dean à cet instant. De la vulnérabilité. Sam avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait que Dean n'accepterait pas. Qu'il le repousserait d'une quelconque façon. Et il avait raison. Plus tard quand il lui en parla, Dean l'envoya bouler à sa façon.

\- Tu sais, ce que tu as dit sur maman. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit

\- Ce n'est rien. J'espère qu'on ne va pas devoir se serrer dans les bras.

Pourtant Sam pensait vraiment que ce serait une solution. Ils avaient trop grandi en absence d'affection. Sam avait appris pendant un an ce que ça faisait d'aimer, et d'être aimé. Tous ces gestes d'amour qu'il avait eu envers Jessica. Mais aussi toutes les fois où la jeune femme l'avait serré contre elle, lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Il avait son lot de casseroles et la jeune femme l'avait aidé à s'en débarrasser. A coup d'affection et d'amour. Mais Dean ne voudrait jamais ça. Dean était un homme trop fier, trop ancré dans les idéaux que leur père avait enfoncé dans son crâne. Pourtant John était si amoureux de Mary. Mais Dean avait peur de l'amour. Peur de devenir comme leur père, un homme brisé, si un jour il perdait la femme qu'il aimait. Sam regarda par la fenêtre. Dans une autre vie Dean aurait pu s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Une femme bien. Et non pas toutes celles qu'il draguait dans leurs enquêtes. Comme s'il avait besoin de plaire aux femmes pour se sentir exister. Cela marchait bien, il plaisait. Le plus jeune lança un regard à son frère, discrètement. Dean était beau, c'était indéniable. Il aimait plaire. Il se savait beau en fait. Et il en jouait. Sous ce physique presque parfait pourtant se cachait des cicatrices énormes. Au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs. La blessure de la perte de leur mère n'était toujours pas refermée. S'il n'aimait pas les enfants, c'était peut-être un peu par jalousie. Car eux avaient le droit à quelque chose que lui n'avait jamais eu. Une enfance paisible. Car Sam avait toujours baigné dedans au final. Dean avait eu 4 ans de joie, de tranquillité. D'amour aussi. Qu'on lui avait retiré tout aussi vite. Il avait essayé, tant bien que mal d'apprendre ce que c'était que l'amour à son frère, en s'occupant de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi. Il était comme un jouet cassé. Il comprenait qu'il fallait faire tels et tels gestes, dire telles paroles. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur pour lui. Sam sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à tout ce que son grand frère avait dû faire pour lui. Toutes ces années de souffrance, en silence. Il aurait aimé lui rendre toutes ces années. Mais c'était trop tard. Sam lui avait tellement mal rendue cette abnégation. Dean s'était occupé de lui tout le temps de son enfance, et pourtant dès qu'il avait pu, Sam était parti. Préférant laisser son frère seul. Son cœur se serra. Il s'en voulait. Dean lui avait tout donné et comme un enfant gâté, le cadet en avait pris encore plus. Maintenant ils étaient ensemble. Comme si cet interlude de deux ans n'avait pas existé. Dean ne lui en voulait même pas. Comme si son frère était incapable de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose.

* * *

Dean s'était attaché à ce gamin ça se voyait. Il avait ces petits gestes qui voulaient tout dire. D'ailleurs, la relation était réciproque. Le gamin avait su passer au-dessus de ses peurs. Sam pensa que Dean aurait pu faire un bon père. Comme il l'avait été avec lui alors qu'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. Il lui manquait peut être deux trois points pour être parfait. Mais il aurait aimé son enfant. Comme il avait aimé et chéri Sam. Une vraie abnégation pour les autres, pour ceux qu'il aimait. La mère de Lucas embrassa l'ainé Winchester qui fit le coq immédiatement. Comme s'il était tellement fier de lui. Sam sentit un petit pincement au cœur en voyant ça. Il n'appréciait pas que son frère soit la marionnette d'une femme. Il méritait mieux que ça. Il méritait un véritable amour. Mais Dean n'en voulait pas. Il rejetait les marques d'affection. Surement pour se protéger. Il préférait enchainer les conquêtes, pour satisfaire son ego. Sam ne savait pas si c'était par peur de souffrir, ou simplement par peur de perdre Sam et leur père, en mettant une distance entre eux, pour qu'il puisse fonder une famille à lui. Dean était tellement prêt à tout sacrifier pour eux. C'était possible. Peut être qu'il y avait un peu des deux raisons. Car Dean était aussi quelqu'un de sensible. Trop. C'est pour cela qu'il se cachait sous l'humour, pour éviter de montrer l'abime qui se trouvait dans son cœur. Un abime qu'il rêverait de combler.

* * *

 **Episode 4 : Phantom Traveler**

Dean dormait en T-shirt et boxer, sur le ventre. Ses petites fesses rebondies étaient parfaitement moulées dans son boxer noir. Il avait les lèvres entre ouvertes, avec un petit filet de bave qui coulait. Il était réellement épuisé. Une ombre entra. Dean l'entendit alors qu'il était encore assoupi et son instinct prit le dessus, il se réveilla et attrapa son couteau sous son oreiller sans ouvrir les yeux. Il retenait sa respiration, tous ses sens en alerte. Qui était l'intrus qui avait osé pénétrer dans leur antre ? Forcément un monstre d'une ancienne chasse qui venait se venger.

\- Bonjour, Sunshine.

La tension retomba du corps de Dean. Heureusement ce n'était que cet abruti de Sam qui rentrait. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son absence. Il devait vraiment être épuisé. C'était dangereux.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Environ 5h45.

\- Du matin ?

\- Oui.

\- Les jours passent trop vite. Tu as pu dormir cette nuit ?

Dean se retourne à moitié, montrant son joli fessier à son frère. Il était à demi tourné et Sam ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Pudiquement. Comme s'il avait peur de regarder son frère. Comme si cela le gênait. Celui-ci qui actuellement ressemblait réellement à une gravure de mode.

\- Oui, quelques heures.

\- Menteur. Je me suis levé à 3h et tu regardais la publicité.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? ça me passionne.

Dean lui lança un regard rempli de colère. Il le prenait réellement pour un con. Mais l'anxiété était plus grande que la colère. Il avait tellement d'inquiétude pour l'état de son petit frère.

\- Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne sais. Ce n'est pas bien grave.

\- Mais si ça l'est.

\- C'est gentil de t'en soucier.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Ton job, c'est de me garder en vie. Tu dois être en forme.

Sam lui fit un petit sourire crispé. Dean avait toujours le mot rassurant. Pourtant l'ainé reprit son sérieux.

\- Sérieusement, tu fais toujours des cauchemars à propos de Jess ?

Sam poussa un soupir triste et s'assit sur le lit en face de Dean.

\- Oui. Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle. J'avais oublié… Ce job… ça perturbe

\- Faut pas que ça te poursuive.

\- Parce que toi tu peux dormir tranquille ? T'as jamais peur ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

Sam en avait marre de ce côté mâle supérieur que se donnait son frère. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Jamais. Il se pencha et attrapa le couteau sous l'oreiller. C'était une preuve de la peur de son frère au fond. Peur de se faire attaquer dans son sommeil. De pas être prêt à temps. Il le montra, sans dire un mot. Tout était dit déjà. Dean pourtant n'avoua pas. Car Dean n'avouait pas si facilement ses faiblesses. Fierté de mâle alpha.

\- Ce n'est pas de la peur. C'est une précaution.

\- Peu importe, je suis trop fatigué pour discuter avec toi.

C'était vrai. Sam n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait seulement dormir, sauf que ce n'était pas possible. Il ne supportait pas ces cauchemars récurrents. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Jessica au plafond. Surtout avec ce secret qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Dean. Il n'assumait pas. Il aurait voulu oublier, dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. La fatigue physique et morale le ruinait totalement. Mais il devait être fort. Il avait Dean à ses côtés. Il devait le protéger, ils étaient deux. Il ne pouvait pas être un poids pour son frère pendant les chasses. Dean serait capable de mourir pour le protéger, si lui-même était trop fatigué pour se défendre.

* * *

Sam voulait monter dans l'avion. Sauf que Dean se sentit mal à cette idée. Très mal. Les sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos. Il ne voulait pas avouer cette faiblesse, mais il ne pouvait pas convaincre Sam de ne pas monter dans cette machine de malheur sans la dévoiler.

\- J'ai un petit problème quand il s'agit de …

\- Prendre l'avion ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire…

\- Tu rigoles ?

Il avait l'air de rigoler ? Franchement Sam était un con quand il s'y mettait. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui il ne voyait pas des clowns non plus tous les jours. Il pourrait comprendre, au moins essayer.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je vais partout en voiture ?

\- Bon j'irais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais faire ça tout seul.

\- Tu es cinglé ? Tu l'as dit toi-même l'avion va s'écraser !

\- On peut le faire ensemble. Je peux le faire tout seul. On n'a pas d'autres options de toute façon.

\- Allez ! … T'es sûr ? Mec ….

Dean avait la voix peu assurée. Il était tendu. Il avait peur. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam tout seul dans l'avion. Il ne pouvait juste pas laisser son frère avoir des problèmes sans être là pour le protéger. Alors il monta dans l'avion. Comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie. Heureusement, comme toujours, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils étaient les meilleurs, ensemble ils étaient parfaits. La meilleure équipe du monde. Les frères Winchester.

* * *

 **Episode 5 : Bloody Mary**

Encore une fois Sam faisait des cauchemars à côté de lui dans la voiture. Dean aurait aimé que son frère lui parle. Qu'il ressorte toute cette douleur en lui. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Bien sûr qu'il était encore en deuil, c'était normal. Mais les cauchemars devraient se calmer. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle Sammy.

Pour une fois que c'était lui qui voulait parler. Très étrange. Mais Dean s'inquiétait pour son frère. Il espérait que la prochaine chasse lui fasse du bien. Il était temps de changer les idées de Sam. Puis il fallait qu'il oublie Jessica. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de toute façon la femme de sa vie. Mais Dean n'aurait jamais osé le dire à voix haute. Sam n'apprécierait surement pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Jaloux de cette fille qui avait su garder Sam auprès de lui. Car Dean savait que si Jessica n'était pas morte ce soir-là, il n'aurait sûrement pas revu son frère avant un moment. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce genre de pensées qui le dérangeait toujours. Depuis toutes ces années, il se disait souvent qu'il était trop possessif, protecteur envers son frère. Même quand Sam était loin, il faisait des détours par Stanford. Juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Pas juste pour voir Sam, bien sûr, mais parce qu'il était sur une chasse. Pas juste pour voir à quel point son frère devenait plus sûr de lui, plus beau. Plus comme Dean, le bad boy. Ce dernier se rendait compte que toutes ces années il lui avait fait un peu d'ombre. C'était lui le mec beau, sûr de lui, drôle, affable. Sam était le gamin timide, renfermé, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Maintenant tout avait changé. Sam était plus sociable. Charismatique, d'une certaine façon. Dean était jaloux. Jaloux de quoi ? Il n'en était pas sûr. De Sam ? De ces gens autour de lui ? C'était trop compliqué d'y penser alors que ça faisait si peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il préféra chasser cette pensée. De toute façon, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait besoin de mettre des noms sur les choses. Celui qui réfléchissait trop c'était Sam.

Encore un cauchemar. Et Sam qui lui mentait ouvertement, comme si tout allait bien. Sauf que le Sam allongé sur le lit n'allait pas bien. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son frère. Il avait envie de s'allonger à côté de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dur pour lui de montrer son affection. Son père lui avait toujours appris à être fort, dur avec les autres aussi. Que la tendresse menait à la mollesse. Et que la mollesse menait à la mort lors d'une chasse. Alors il ne savait plus comment on faisait pour prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça, même quand il était plus jeune. Il prenait juste Sam et attendait que celui-ci se calme. Son Sammy qui avait toujours refusé de devenir une machine sans cœur, gardant son côté sensible. Dean ne savait pas comment faire et de toute façon n'avait pas le temps. Il fallait qu'ils aillent chasser.

* * *

\- Je ressemble à Paris Hilton ?

Dean fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Il y a un folklore à propos des miroirs qui révèlent les mensonges, les secrets. Qu'ils sont le reflet de l'âme. Voilà pourquoi ça porte malheur de les briser

\- Si on a un secret honteux, mais vraiment honteux, Mary le voit et nous punit.

\- Que vous l'ayez appelé ou non.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Qui entre eux avait le plus gros secret honteux. Dean ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné. Il avait toujours été droit. Bon peut être pas avec ses conquêtes de passages, mais ce n'était pas réellement quelque chose dont il avait honte. Mais il valait mieux éviter les miroirs. Au cas où.

* * *

La jeune femme, Charlie, paraissait rassurée petit à petit par les mots de Sam. Dean avait cette impression d'apaisement quand Sam parlait. Et cela marchait aussi sur les autres. Puis ils comprirent que le fantôme s'attaquait aux gens qui avaient un secret en rapport avec un mort. Dean inconsciemment senti qu'une cage autour de son cœur se relâchait. Il n'était pas concerné par cette malédiction, maintenant c'était sûr. Mais comment allaient-ils faire ?

\- Qui l'appellera ?

\- Moi. Elle viendra pour moi.

\- C'est à propos de Jessica.

Un silence lourd comme le plomb lui répondit.

\- C'est ça ton secret honteux ? Que tu l'as tué d'une certaine façon.

L'autre homme était muré dans son silence.

\- Sam il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Les cauchemars, toi l'appelant au milieu de la nuit… ça te tuera. Maintenant tu m'écoutes. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

La mâchoire de Sam se contracta, comme s'il essayait de s'empêcher de parler.

\- Si tu veux un responsable, blâme la chose qui l'a tuée. Prends t'en à moi. Je t'ai éloigné d'elle.

Dean sentit le couteau qu'il s'enfonçait lui-même dans le cœur. Il ne voulait pas que son frère lui en veuille. Il voulait le faire réagir, mais il espérait qu'au fond, Sam ne l'écoute pas. Au moins pour cette dernière partie.

\- Je ne te reproche rien.

Sam le regardait avec cet air de cocker malheureux. Le puppy eyes made in Sam. Le cœur de Dean sembla s'écouler dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Ne te reproche rien, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

\- J'aurais pu la prévenir.

\- De quoi ? Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Et puis ce n'est pas un secret. Je connais l'histoire. Ça ne marchera pas pour Mary.

Dean ne voulait pas que le fantôme sanguinaire s'approche de Sam. C'était son devoir de le protéger.

\- Tu ne la connais pas.

\- Je ne connais pas quoi ?

\- Tu ne sais pas tout. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ce ne serait plus un secret si je te le disais.

Dean le regarda. Sur son visage on pouvait lire la douleur de l'incompréhension. Il n'allait pas laisser son frère comme ça. Il n'allait pas le jeter dans la bataille sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Non. Je n'aime pas ça. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Oublie ça.

\- Dean, cette fille va mourir si on ne fait rien. Et qui sait combien encore vont mourir par la suite ? On va le faire.

Dean lui lança son regard méchant. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce plan. Mais Sam n'était pas prêt de laisser tomber

\- Tu dois me laisser faire ça.

Bien sûr il avait envie de hurler, de lui crier dessus. Peut-être aussi de l'attacher au lit pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Pour que son frère jamais ne se mette en danger pour un monstre. Tellement en danger. Mais Dean savait aussi à quel point son frère pouvait être têtu. Comme leur père. Alors il fini par abdiquer. Il suivrait Sam et le protègerait au péril de sa vie de toute façon.

* * *

\- Sammy, Sammy !

\- C'est Sam.

\- Tu vas bien ? Allez viens.

Derrière eux, Mary sortit du miroir. Elle s'attaqua à eux, les mettant à terre tous les deux. Dean sentait le poids de ses pensées envers son frère, ce besoin d'être avec lui constamment, de toujours le protéger. Et que s'il mourrait aujourd'hui se serait sa faute, que Sam viendrait à jamais le hanter. Alors que Sam revoyait le corps de Jessica en feu. Les deux souffraient de la culpabilité. Dean heureusement eu l'intelligence de prendre un miroir. Personne n'aimait se faire face, comme eux devait le faire actuellement. Cela marcha car Mary mourut. Par contre eux-mêmes avaient cassés beaucoup de miroirs. C'était sûr que cela leur porterait malheur pour au moins tout le reste de leur vie.

* * *

Ils ramenèrent Charlie chez elle, saine et sauve. Sam donna alors une précieuse information à la jeune femme. De se pardonner tout simplement car elle n'était pas en tort. C'était vrai. Dean donna une petite tape sur le bras de son petit frère.

\- C'est un bon conseil.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se sourirent. Sam allait peut être enfin tourner la page. Le plus vieux démarra la voiture.

\- Sam ?

\- Oui ?

\- Maintenant que c'est terminé, dis-moi ton secret.

Sam détourna le regard, pendant qu'au contraire Dean cherchait à l'attraper. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

\- Ecoutes, tu es mon frère. Et je mourrais pour toi.

Dean sentit son cœur qui s'accélérait. Il essayait de rester impassible, de ne pas regarder son petit frère à cet instant. Il attendait la suite.

\- Mais il y a des choses que je dois garder pour moi.

Dean le regarda du coin de l'œil. Si son frère savait aussi les secrets qu'il gardait en lui. Le silence revint dans l'habitacle. Au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres pourtant Sam posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Dean ?

\- Oui ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi elle a eu cet effet sur toi quand elle est sortie ?

Dean n'osait pas regarder son frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'il avait vu dans sa tête à ce moment-là. Du moins pas tout. Il opta pour une demi-vérité.

\- Elle m'a fait croire que tu allais mourir par ma faute, car j'étais sorti au lieu de rester avec toi. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Comme si j'allais m'en vouloir que tu sois une vraie donzelle en détresse.

\- Jerk.

\- Bitch.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant. Dans un sens, Dean avait avoué un peu sa faiblesse. Qu'il se sentait toujours responsable de son frère.

* * *

 **Episode 6 : Skin**

Ils se disputaient gentiment à propos des amis de Sam. Comme s'ils pouvaient être amis encore, maintenant que Sam était à nouveau sur la route à chasser les méchants. Pourtant cela leur permit d'avoir une nouvelle enquête. Même si Dean n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette histoire. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir une histoire surnaturelle là-dessous. C'était trop commun.

Heureusement il y avait toujours des avantages à voir les amis de Sam. Cette petite blonde était vraiment carrément sexy. C'est ce qui réussit à convaincre Dean de rester sur cette affaire en fait. Il avait un faible pour les femmes, il le savait. Même s'il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait grand intérêt en vrai à rester ici, car ils n'avaient pas affaire à du surnaturel. Mais la visite de la maison lui fit changer d'avis. Même s'il ne l'assumait pas devant Sam. Ne jamais avouer qu'on avait tort. Règle numéro 1 chez les Winchester.

Ils regardèrent la vidéo surveillance, tous les trois. Sauf qu'il y avait vu un truc que Sam ne pouvait ignorer. Il éloigna la jeune femme et regarda avec Dean. Les yeux de Zach brillaient. Ce n'était pas normal bien sûr. Ils avaient bien une affaire. C'était un polymorphe.

* * *

Sam avait encore son téléphone en main quand Becky raccrocha.

\- Ce serait plus facile …

\- Si j'étais comme toi.

\- Ecoute, on est différent des autres. Mais je vais te dire un truc sur notre boulot. Il n'est pas sans avantage

Il lui tendit le flingue. Dean était vraiment un enfant quand il voulait. Un gamin inconscient sûrement. Mais il aimait la chasse. Et tous ses avantages. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, n'avait jamais voulu une vie stable. Il avait besoin d'une vie plus trépidante que celle de monsieur tout le monde.

D'ailleurs la chasse commençait. Ils étaient dans les égouts, à chercher le polymorphe. Et ils le trouvèrent vu qu'il envoya une droite à Dean qui s'écroula au sol. Il était complètement assommé. Sam essaya de le suivre mais il le perdit rapidement de vue. Ils se séparèrent espérant avoir plus de chances de le retrouver. Ils cherchèrent un moment avant que les deux hommes se rejoignent. Sauf que, ce que Sam n'avait pas vu c'est que l'homme à côté de lui n'avait que l'apparence de son frère. Et quelques souvenirs. Pourtant l'instinct de chasseur prit le dessus, les doutes avaient assaillis le plus jeune. Sam tenta une approche mais le polymorphe réussit à répondre avec justesse. Il fit malgré tout l'erreur d'attraper les clés de la mauvaise main, celle du côté où il aurait dû être blessé. Et même si Sam le confronta, il se retrouva rapidement maitrisé. Et surtout assommé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était attaché à un poteau. Le polymorphe, qui avait l'apparence de Dean, le frappa au visage. Sam ne put empêcher un petit signe de douleur.

\- Où est Dean ?

\- T'en fais pas pour lui. Inquiète toi plutôt pour toi.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir.

Sam sentit son cœur louper un battement. Dean… Il ne pouvait pas lui être arriver quelque chose. Le polymorphe recommença à parler.

\- Je te jure. Plus j'en apprends sur toi et ta famille…. Et moi qui pensais avoir des problèmes !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « apprendre » ?

A ce moment-là le polymorphe posa une main sur sa tête. Comme s'il souffrait. Comme si on essayait de faire rentrer quelque chose de force. Puis il lança un petit regard désolé à Sam.

\- Ton frère a de sacrées rancœurs contre toi. Tu es allé à la fac. Lui, il a dû rester. Je veux dire, j'ai dû rester à la maison. Avec papa. J'avais des rêves aussi tu sais. Mais papa avait besoin de moi. Où étais-tu ?

\- Où est mon frère ?

\- Je suis ton frère.

Le polymorphe s'approcha doucement. Félinement. Il posa ses deux bras sur les cuisses de Sam. Se rapprochant dangereusement de sa victime. Il sentait toutes les émotions de Dean qui coulaient en lui. Il avait dû mal à maitriser tout cela. C'était violent. Passionné aussi. Toute cette noirceur dans le cœur d'un homme si jeune.

\- Tu vois, au fond, je suis jaloux. Tu as des amis. Tu pourrais te construire une vie. Quant à moi, je sais que je suis un monstre. Un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde me quittera.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu m'as bien quitté. J'ai fait tout ce que papa voulait et lui aussi m'a laissé en plan. Sans explication, sans rien. Il m'a laissé avec toi sur le dos. Mais il est vrai que cette vie n'est pas sans avantage. Je rencontre des gens sympas. Comme la petite Becky. Dean se la taperait bien s'il en avait l'occasion.

Sam eut une sueur froide pour son amie. Elle était en grand danger. Et toutes les paroles que le polymorphe avait prononcé lui broyait le cœur. Son frère souffrait tellement. Alors qu'il le cachait à chaque fois. Sam se sentait mal que son frère n'arrive jamais à se confier à lui. Le polymorphe sortit à ce moment-là. Le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il pensa à son frère, bien sûr. Il s'en voulait pour son attitude d'enfant gâté. Dean aussi méritait d'être libre, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Libre de cette vie. Dean pourrait être heureux, mais il essayait toujours de rendre son père et son frère heureux. S'éloignant ainsi de son propre bonheur.

Il entendit un mouvement derrière lui. Il se tendit immédiatement, pensant que le polymorphe était de retour.

\- J'espère que c'est toi Sam et pas ce putain de monstre

Sam sentit son cœur qui se mettait à battre. Dean était vivant.

\- C'est moi. Il est parti chez Rebecca sous ton apparence

\- Il n'est pas bête. Il a choisi le plus beau de nous deux.

Sam sourit. Son frère ne changeait pas, même après un kidnapping.

\- Il ne faisait pas que te ressembler. Il était toi. Ou il devenait toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est comme s'il téléchargeait tes pensées et tes souvenirs.

\- Un mélange des esprits ?

\- Oui quelque chose comme ça. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne nous tue pas.

\- Il nous garde en vie pour avoir toujours un lien mental.

Dean s'était détaché et il vint aider son frère. Ils avaient une jeune femme en détresse à sauver d'un faux Dean.

* * *

Dean était à côté de son frère quand il osa prendre la parole.

\- Pardon mec.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'aurais vraiment voulu que les choses soient différentes tu sais ? J'aurais aimé que tu sois juste…

\- Non c'est bon. Tu sais en fait, même à Stanford je ne me sentais pas comme les autres.

\- Parce que tu es un monstre.

\- Sympa merci.

C'était la manière de Dean de changer de sujet. De rire pour ne pas continuer à parler sentiments. Sam le savait, pourtant son grand frère continua à parler. A s'ouvrir à lui.

\- Mais je suis comme toi. Et je suis à fond avec toi, pour tout.

\- Oui je sais que tu l'es.

\- Tu sais je dois dire que je vais regretter ça.

\- Regretter quoi ?

\- Combien de chance je peux avoir d'assister à mon propre enterrement ?

Dean lança un petit regard à Sam. Celui-ci souriait. Dean était déjà passé à autre chose. Sam pourtant pensait aux paroles du polymorphe. Derrière ces sourires se cachaient beaucoup de sentiments. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Dean ne s'ouvrirait pas à lui. Pas si facilement.

* * *

 **Episode 7 : Hook Man**

Sam regarda son frère, qui était tout sourire. Il était si heureux de se retrouver au milieu de tous ces étudiants, pendant une soirée de beuverie. Totalement insouciant. Dean faisait la fête, ne pensant à rien d'autre. Sam lui pensait à la dernière soirée qu'il avait fait. Il était avec Jessica. Dean n'était pas encore revenu dans sa vie. Mais en regardant son frère, face à lui, qui faisait l'idiot, il ne s'en voulu pas. Il était heureux d'être parti avec Dean. Il aurait préféré le faire dans d'autres conditions bien sûr. Jessica n'aurait pas dû mourir. Mais la chasse avec Dean, c'était naturel. C'était comme être à nouveau complet. Il avait son frère à ses côtés à nouveau. Ils étaient sur la route depuis presque six mois maintenant. Et pourtant Sam sentait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'arrêts dans leur vie. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés pendant deux ans. Etre chasseur avec juste son frère c'était reposant. Le problème résidait vraiment dans la relation tendue entre Sam et son père. Il avait trop de rancœur contre son père. Alors que la vie avec Dean était facile, simple. Ils ne se disputaient jamais. Ils avaient le même rythme de vie. Peut être que Dean buvait un peu trop et draguait beaucoup trop, mais outre cela, leur duo marchait bien. Ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble. Dean était avec des jeunes, enchainant les verres. Sam eu un petit sourire tendre en le regardant faire. Dean était un gamin qui fuyait toujours tout. Pourtant Sam sentait que ça allait mieux. Que Dean tournait la page sur les deux années à Stanford. Qu'il avait fini par comprendre surement. Ou alors il s'était rendu compte que Sam ne partirait plus, et que cela le rendrait heureux. Car oui, Sam savait qu'il ne pourrait plus repartir. Il était à sa place avec Dean. Le problème reviendrait quand leur père serait à nouveau dans leur vie. Mais pour l'instant Sam n'y pensa pas. Il alla s'amuser avec son frère, buvant peu, pour garder les idées claires. Ils étaient sur une chasse tout de même.

* * *

 **Episode 8 : Bugs**

\- Je serais devenu fou si j'avais grandi ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les pelouses bien nettes. « bonne journée, mon chéri ! » . je me mettrais une balle dans la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à être normal.

\- Je préfère les bizarreries de notre famille à ça.

Dean ne mentait pas en disant ça. Il ne rêvait définitivement pas à la vie toute belle, propre et carrée qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il préférait arpenter les Etats-Unis, avec son frère, chassant les monstres. Il se sentait utile ainsi. Dans cette banlieue, il aurait étouffé. Ce n'était pas sa vie. Il était un loup semi sauvage. Il n'aurait pas supporté l'œil inquisiteur des voisins, les secrets semi-glauques de tromperies que tout le monde aurait murmuré entre eux. Ces gens faux qui auraient vécu autour de lui. Au début peut être que ça lui aurait plu. Mais il aurait fini par fuir ça très rapidement. Il aimait savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un au point de tout lâcher pour lui. Il aimait l'adrénaline qui se libérait dans ses veines quand il se rendait compte que la chose en face de lui pouvait le tuer. Il aimait sentir le métal froid d'un flingue dans ses mains. Le cuir tiède de son couteau de chasseur, presque aussi long que son avant-bras. Il aimait sentir les os craquer quand il se battait à main nu. Il était né pour être un chasseur.

* * *

Ils saluèrent le promoteur, expliquant qu'ils étaient là pour une maison dans le coin. Celui-ci parut trouver important de préciser.

\- Nous acceptons les acquéreurs de toutes races, crédo, couleurs ou orientations sexuelles.

Sam sourit face à cette affirmation. Ils avaient l'habitude. Sauf que Dean prit mal cette phrase. Comme à son habitude. Il répondit au promoteur avec un voix froide et coupante.

\- Nous sommes frères.

Sam avait envie de rire, mais il se retenait. Dean avait l'air assez énervé. Le plus jeune ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il préféra prendre la parole.

\- Notre père se fait vieux, on cherche un endroit pour lui.

\- Je vois, les seniors sont aussi les bienvenus. Entrez.

Les deux frères suivirent l'homme qui leur parla un peu de la région. Ils furent rejoins par la femme du promoteur immobilier. Puis par une autre femme, Lynda, qui sortit à peu près le même discours sur la tolérance. Dean eut un énorme sourire crispé. Il était prêt à lui foutre un pain dans la gueule, Sam en était sûr.

\- Je vois. Je vais parler à Larry. D'accord, Honey ?

Et Dean passa sa main sur les fesses de Sam. Comme si de rien était. Celui-ci se retourna, légèrement déboussolé. Il avait eu un frisson à ce contact. A quoi jouait Dean ? Deux secondes avant il avait envie de frapper ces gens qui les prenaient pour des gays et là il rentrait dans leurs jeux. Il sentit ses joues rougir mais se retourna vers la femme, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait chaud tout de même.

* * *

Sam attrapa la petite araignée et la tendit à son propriétaire, Matt. Ils discutèrent un peu, avant que Larry ne les rejoigne. Sam se voyait à travers ce gamin un peu marginal. Il en parla à son frère qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Papa ne nous traitait pas comme ça.

\- Non il ne te traitait pas comme ça. Tu étais parfait. Moi, c'était autre chose.

Dean secoua la tête, comme si Sam affublait.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas.

\- Il a dû se fâcher une ou deux fois, mais tu l'avais provoqué.

\- En lui disant que je préférais le foot au tir à l'arc ?

\- Le tir à l'arc peut s'avérer utile.

\- Peu importe. Comment était cette visite ?

\- Fascinante. Je suis prêt à acheter.

Sam sourit, avant que son frère ne lui parle à nouveau de l'affaire. Mais Sam pensait à leur père. Encore et toujours John Winchester se mettait entre les deux frères. Sam était plein de rancœur en pensant à son père. Il lui avait gâché son enfance. Ainsi que celle de Dean. Mais Dean ne disait jamais rien. Dean cherchait toujours l'acceptation de leur père. Qu'il soit fier de lui. Pourtant John l'avait mis sur la touche cette fois. Le laissant seul. Et Dean était revenu directement vers son frère. Comme s'il était incapable d'être seul. Comme si sa vie ne valait rien s'il n'était pas avec quelqu'un de sa famille. Dean ne vivait pas sa vie autrement que par procuration. Il avait besoin de se sentir entouré de son frère ou son père pour se sentir vivant. Il avait besoin de protéger les autres pour se sentir exister. Comme s'il n'était bon qu'à ça.

* * *

Sam alla taper à la porte de la salle de bain. Cela faisait déjà au moins 2h que son frère y était enfermé. Bon peut être pas autant, il fallait l'avouer. Seulement 30 minutes. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour le frère Winchester qui se préparait toujours en moins de 10 minutes. Il sortit, à moitié nu, en vantant les mérites de cette douche. Il avait un sourire un peu trop heureux sur le visage. Sam n'était pas totalement sûr que ce soit à cause de la douche en elle-même et cela le troubla. Il imagina son frère en train de se masturber sous cette douche et il rougit. Il préféra se détourner en lui disant de se dépêcher. C'était étrange la douce chaleur qui avait parcouru ses reins en cet instant. Il ne devait plus y penser. C'était surement dû au fait qu'il avait pensé à son frère dans un moment trop intime. C'était dérangeant et son corps s'était rebellé. Il savait que son frère faisait ça, bien sûr mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. C'était trop bizarre.

* * *

Ils eurent à nouveau cette discussion à propos de leur père. Les deux frères ne se comprenaient pas. Car ils n'avaient pas la même vision des choses. Les deux étaient jaloux de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Sam pensait que leur père avait toujours préféré son frère. Mais Dean lui savait que si John était aussi dur avec Sam c'était parce qu'il attendait plus encore de lui. Car Dean l'avait déjà déçu une fois, bien des années avant. Et cela avait définitivement changé le regard de leur père sur eux.

\- Dean tu sais ce que ressentent les autres pères quand leurs enfants réussissent ? De la fierté. Ils ne jettent pas leur fils dehors.

\- Je me souviens de cette dispute. Je me souviens aussi de ce que tu lui as dit.

\- Le fait est que quand on retrouvera papa, il ne voudra sûrement pas me voir.

Dean hésita. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Pas assumer en face que leur père préférait Sam. Et de loin. Mais il fallait ouvrir les yeux à son frère. Il était trop aveugle quand il s'agissait de John Winchester.

\- Sam tu n'as jamais déçu papa. Jamais. Il avait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il avait peur de ce qui pouvait t'arriver en son absence. Même après cette dispute dont tu parles, il passait à Stanford dès qu'il le pouvait. Pour veiller sur toi et être sûr que tu allais bien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui.

Dean se sentait mal. Il avait envie d'arrêter cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas raconter à Sam à quel point ils avaient fait leur vie autour de lui, quand lui s'amusait à Stanford. Peut-être pas autant d'amusement que ça, mais qu'il vivait sa vie libre. Et que Dean lui était toujours enchainé à son père. Enchainé à la chasse. Dean avait sacrifié sa liberté pour son petit frère. Il l'avait toujours fait.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit ?

\- Ça marche dans les deux sens. Tu aurais pu l'appeler.

Sam sentit la culpabilité qui montait en lui. Il s'en voulait de ces années perdues par fierté. Un instant il voulut serrer Dean contre lui. Pour s'excuser. Mais il n'osa pas, et déjà son frère continuait sa route. Sam sentit qu'il avait laissé passer son moment.

* * *

Ils résolurent l'affaire, comme d'habitude. Il était temps pour eux de parler. De crever définitivement l'abcès.

\- Je veux retrouver Papa.

\- Oui. Moi aussi

\- Mais je veux juste…. Je veux m'excuser.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Toutes les choses que je lui ai dites. Il faisait simplement ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On le trouvera. Et tu t'excuseras. Et cinq minutes après, vous vous étriperez à nouveau.

Sam explosa de rire. Cela creusa un peu plus sa fossette droite. Il était beau, avec son nez droit, et ce sourire. Dean avait envie de sourire, simplement parce que Sam souriait.

\- Oui probablement.

Dean allait repartir dans la voiture quand son frère lui attrapa la manche. Dean lui lança un regard inquiet. Que se passait-il encore dans la tête de Sam ?

\- Tu sais. Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi aussi.

Dean lui sourit, de ce grand sourire qu'il avait toujours.

\- Paye-moi une bière et tu seras pardonné.

Toujours à esquiver les marques d'affection. Sam n'y tint plus et prit son frère dans ses bras. Le serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

\- Tu sais, je t'en voulais. D'être resté avec Papa. J'étais jaloux qu'il te préfère à moi. Je me disais que si je partais, je ne manquerais à personne en fait. J'étais trop différent de vous. Je me rends compte que j'avais tort. Tu es la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux Dean. Je te le répète, je pourrais mourir pour toi.

Dean sentit une onde de chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Lui était capable de ça pour son frère, il pourrait mourir sans hésiter. Mais savoir que cela était réciproque lui fit du bien. Même s'il ne laisserait jamais Sam se sacrifier pour lui. C'était lui le grand frère. C'était lui qui devait le protéger. C'était lui qui prenait soin de lui depuis si longtemps. Il envisageait si peu le fait que Sam aussi puisse vouloir le protéger. Dean laissa le silence revenir entre eux. Il n'osait rien dire. Il aurait aimé poser sa main sur celle de Sam, juste pour faire passer tous ses sentiments. Mais il n'osait pas. Alors il laissa ses deux mains sur le volant, se concentrant sur la route. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Pourtant ces mois passés avec son frère l'attendrissait de plus en plus. Il se laissait plus facilement aller. Il s'ouvrait un peu plus. Juste un peu. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il fallait faire. Un pas après l'autre.

* * *

 **Episode 9 : Home**

 _Pdv : Dean_

Sam voulait rentrer à la maison. Mais je n'étais pas prêt. Cette maison… C'était trop de souvenirs dont je n'étais pas prêt à faire face. Sam m'expliqua ces visions qu'il avait. Comme si tout était normal. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Je ne pouvais pas y aller. Je savais qu'à ce moment-là mes yeux étaient brillants. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il n'avait jamais connu maman. Même lui le disait. Il l'assumait. Moi je me souvenais de ses bras aimants. De cette joie de me lever le matin et courir dans leur lit. Après un bisou à Sam bien sûr dès sa naissance. Je revois maman avec son gros ventre, quand Sam était encore à l'intérieur. Je n'avais que quatre ans mais ces souvenirs sont restés. Trop chers pour les oublier. Je me souviens que j'avais vu le ventre de maman s'arrondir sans comprendre. Puis j'avais fini par poser la question. Je me souviens du regard plein de complicité de maman et papa à cet instant. Tant d'amour et de complicité. Puis ils m'avaient expliqués que j'allais avoir un petit frère. Un petit frère avec qui je pourrais jouer. Au début je n'avais pas voulu. Je voulais mon papa et ma maman juste pour moi. J'avais donc boudé jusqu'à ce jour-là. Maman était tranquillement sur le canapé avec moi. On regardait un dessin animé tous les deux. J'étais couché à moitié sur son ventre, pendant qu'elle me caressait les cheveux. C'était un de ces moments que je n'avais pas assez apprécié sur le moment. Puis j'avais reçu un coup au niveau de ma tête, ce qui m'avait fait crier de peur et me relever. Maman avait alors posé son doux regard sur moi, avec un petit sourire tendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, c'est juste ton petit frère qui essaye de te dire bonjour.

Je l'avais regardé, sans comprendre. Elle m'avait pris la main et l'avait posé sur son ventre.

\- Sens le

Elle avait chuchoté ces mots et j'avais alors compris. J'avais senti le petit coup contre ma main. Je l'avais alors enlevé rapidement, voyant apparaitre ce pied à travers la peau du ventre. C'était étrange. Et en même temps j'avais été émerveillé. J'avais alors replacé ma main, pour sentir à nouveau cette chose qui grandissait à l'intérieur de ma maman. Puis j'avais posé ma tête sur ce ventre tendu. J'avais écouté les mouvements, j'avais senti les coups. Et à cet instant-là mon cœur d'enfant avait explosé. Explosé d'un amour que je ne comprenais pas.

\- Coucou petit frère. Je suis là.

A partir de ce jour-là, je venais sentir tous les jours le ventre de maman. Puis il y avait eu la naissance de Sammy. J'avais vu cette chose moche, rouge, bouffie et je m'étais demandé comment quelque chose pouvait être aussi moche. Papa avait rigolé pendant que maman s'offusquait.

\- Tu sais Dean, Samuel vient de naitre. Il deviendra plus beau avec le temps. Mais pour l'instant il est fragile.

Une nounou était venue me ramener à la maison. Papa faisait les allers retours entre la maison et l'hôpital pour que je me sente moins seul. Mais j'avais si hâte de voir mon petit frère, voir s'il était devenu moins moche. Puis ce jour où maman était rentrée. Avec ce bébé dans les bras. Elle s'était posée à côté de moi dans le canapé et m'avait montré Sammy. Il était beau. Il avait la peau si douce, des petites lèvres si pleines, des cils magnifiques. Il avait même déjà quelques cheveux. Je l'avais trouvé parfait. Je voulais le serrer contre moi. Alors maman m'avait donné plein de conseils avant de me le mettre sur les genoux. Sam m'avait alors regardé, de ces yeux pénétrants. Il y avait eu ce moment de silence entre nous. J'avais eu peur. Peur que mon frère ne m'aime pas. Peur pour lui. Peur de sa fragilité. J'avais failli le lâcher, mais heureusement maman était là, elle le tenait à moitié. Bébé Sammy s'était alors mis à sourire, et à essayer de m'attraper le nez. Mon cœur avait à nouveau explosé dans ma poitrine. C'était mon frère. Mon petit frère. J'étais si heureux. Je ne savais pas que six mois plus tard, tout disparaitrait.

* * *

Nous étions à Lawrence. La maison était face à moi. Je devais être fort. Je rentrais dans mon ancien chez moi. J'avais mal mais j'essayais de faire comme si. Je devais être fort. J'étais le grand frère. Je devais le protéger. Lui était juste heureux de pouvoir prendre des souvenirs. Pour mieux voir ce qu'était notre enfance avant le drame. Mon cœur se serra. Je me plaignais, mais lui n'avait jamais connu maman. Ça devait être tout aussi dur pour lui. Mon regard glissait sur lui, souvent. Je voulais le protéger, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il avait besoin de ça. Je ne pouvais plus le surprotéger sur notre passé. Il méritait d'avoir ces réponses, même si ça me brisait le cœur.

* * *

Sam essayait de me faire parler de mes souvenirs. Je lui mentais un peu. Je lui racontais la chaleur de l'incendie. Que c'était moi qui l'avait sorti hors de la maison. Je me souvenais de son petit corps chaud, enveloppé dans les couvertures. De sa fragilité. Il n'était qu'un bébé de 6 mois à l'époque. Une pauvre crevette. Je me souviens de la voix de papa, complètement paniquée. Je me souviens de la chaleur de mon frère contre mon torse pendant que je descendais les marches quatre à quatre. J'avais peur de tomber. Peur de faire mal à mon frère si je loupais une marche. Pourtant, la peur me donnait des ailes. Je ne pensais même pas à ma propre sécurité. Je pensais juste aux mots de papa, ceux qu'il m'avait crié. Je devais protéger mon petit frère. J'étais sorti dans le jardin et j'avais vu les flammes qui léchaient la fenêtre. J'étais seul avec mon frère. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne restait plus que nous. Personne d'autre sur Terre à part Sammy et moi. Je plongeais alors mon regard dans celui de ce bébé dans mes bras. Lui qui pleurait pendant ma course avait arrêté, me regardant, tranquillement. Je me perdais dans ses petits yeux noisettes. Il était tellement parfait. Je me souviens m'être dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais survivre sans moi. Qu'il était trop faible. Qu'il avait besoin de moi. Qu'il aurait toujours besoin de moi. Que je devais tout faire pour que plus jamais je ne l'entende pleurer. Je ne voulais plus qu'il ait peur. Qu'il souffre. Qu'il se sente mal. Seul, face à ce bébé je m'étais alors fait une promesse. Je n'avais que quatre ans, mais cette promesse j'essaye toujours de ne pas la briser. Je me suis promis de tout donner pour Sam. De le faire passer avant moi. Que son bonheur serait le plus important. Je n'avais pas toujours réussi. Mais il est toujours resté la personne la plus importante pour moi. Il est le centre de mon monde. Il a grandit à mes côtés, et chaque jour j'étais heureux quand il me souriait. Il était la personne la plus importante pour moi, et ce depuis ce fameux jour. Même si notre père était sorti de la maison quelques minutes après, pendant ces moments où nous étions seuls, je me suis senti pris d'une mission quasi divine. Et je m'acquittais maintenant de ma tâche. Un peu mieux depuis que j'étais adulte, que lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant. C'est pour ça que j'écoutais papa. Il savait tellement de choses qui me permettaient d'être le meilleur pour protéger Sam. Je l'avais même laissé s'éloigner, pour le rendre heureux. Bien sûr, je ne lui racontais pas tout ça. Je ne lui donnais que la base, comme si une personne extérieure racontait cette histoire. Il avait l'air de découvrir cette information. Je ne lui dis pas ce que j'avais ressenti à l'époque, le regardant se débattre et pleurer dans mes bras. La promesse que j'avais faite de ne jamais le laisser tomber. De toujours le protéger. De l'aimer plus que je ne m'aimerais jamais. Je lui racontais le reste sur maman avant de m'éloigner prétextant d'avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes. J'appelais Papa. J'avais besoin de lui parler. D'entendre sa voix. Qu'il me rassure. Je lui racontais où on était, et pourquoi. Je laissais mes sentiments parler. J'avais mal. Je souffrais. J'avais besoin de mon père à cet instant. J'avais peut être 27 ans, mais aujourd'hui je revenais à l'âge où tout avait changé. J'avais 4 ans à nouveau et j'avais besoin que mon père me rassure. Qu'il soit là. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux pendant que ma voix se cassait. J'espérais que mon père entendrait cet appel à l'aide. Il fallait qu'il vienne nous aider. J'avais peur de ne pas être assez fort pour protéger mon Sammy. Je ne serais jamais assez fort pour le protéger.

Après le passage au garage, nous sommes allés voir cette Missouri. Elle nous reconnut immédiatement. Alors que je ne me souvenais absolument pas d'elle. C'était un vrai médium, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Pourtant elle ne savait pas où était notre père. Elle me remit à ma place immédiatement. J'avais l'impression d'être un gamin depuis que j'étais revenue à Lawrence. C'était trop pour moi en vrai. Mais Sam voulait être là, alors je cachais mes émotions du mieux que je pouvais.

* * *

Nous étions à l'étage. Dans la chambre de Sam. Lui ne s'en souvenait pas. Moi je revoyais pourtant cet incendie. Les moments où je venais embrasser Sam avant de m'endormir. Et le soir où papa me l'avait placé dans les bras. J'avais envie de partir en courant. Je ne me sentais pas à l'abri ici. Au contraire. Surtout quand Missouri nous appris qu'il y avait un fantôme dans la maison. Ou plusieurs. Je ne voulais pas que ces malheurs recommencent. Cela avait déjà détruit notre famille. Cette maison ne pouvait pas en détruire une autre. Pas tant que je serais vivant.

* * *

J'étais en train de placer les protections quand les couteaux m'attaquèrent. Heureusement que j'avais de bons réflexes et je parvins à les éviter. Je ne savais pas ce que devenaient Missouri et Sam. Je courus à l'étage voir pour mon frère. La panique me prit, il était en train d'être étouffé par une lampe. Cette peur insidieuse s'inséra dans chaque pore de mon corps. Il allait mourir. Cette maison allait enfin finir le travail, après plus de 20 ans. Je me débattais avec le fil, sans réussir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Non il ne pouvait pas mourir. J'attrapa le sac de toile et le plaça dans le mur. Une vague d'énergie traversa la maison et je détachais Sam. Il reprenait difficilement sa respiration et je le serrais dans mes bras. Le sentir ainsi, contre moi, cela me rassura. J'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie. La joie étreignait mon cœur. Il était vivant. J'avais vraiment cru que cette maison allait réussir à me le prendre. Mais personne n'avait le droit de me prendre mon frère. Il était mon univers entièrement.

Sauf que nous étions nous. Jamais en sécurité. Jenny était en train d'être attaquée, Sam s'occupait des deux enfants pendant que je sauvais la mère. Nous sortîmes et j'attendais de voir Sammy sortir. Il fallait qu'il sorte. L'inquiétude à nouveau me prit. Et s'il ne sortait pas ? S'il mourait ? Les deux enfants passèrent alors le pas de la porte, mais Sam était toujours bloqué dedans. Des sueurs froides parcoururent mon corps pendant que je courrais à la voiture. Je pris toutes les armes possibles et essayais d'entrer. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Il allait mourir sans moi. J'entendais les bruits qui provenaient de la maison et qui ne me rassuraient pas. Mon petit frère était en danger. Je devenais fou à me retrouver ici, à ne rien pouvoir faire pour le protéger. Il avait besoin de moi. Je défonçais la porte à coup de hache en criant le nom de mon frère. Il fallait que je le sauve. Je ne réfléchissais plus à rien d'autre. Il fallait que je sauve mon Sammy. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives possibles. Lorsque je rentrais enfin dans le salon je vis cette chose en feu. J'étais prêt à lui tirer dessus, mais Sam m'en empêcha. Et maman apparut devant nous. Elle était aussi belle qu'avant. Toute l'émotion refoulée depuis des années ressurgit. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais faire confiance à mes yeux en cet instant. Est-ce que je rêvais ? Maman s'approcha de Sam et s'excusa. Mais ne s'expliqua pas. Elle fit partir l'autre fantôme, pour nous protéger. Les yeux de Sam étaient humides. Et moi je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Maman était juste là. Pendant une minute je l'avais revue. Aussi parfaite qu'avant. Un ange sur Terre. Et à nouveau elle avait disparue. La douleur revint à nouveau. Je perdais une nouvelle fois ma maman. Sauf que cette fois, Sam l'avait vu. Lui aussi allait en souffrir. Je m'accrochais à ça pour rester fort. Il fallait que je m'occupe de lui, avant de penser à ma propre souffrance.

Nous partîmes à nouveau. J'avais besoin de mettre de la distance entre cette maison et moi. Maman n'était plus là de toute façon. Plus rien ne me retenais. Papa ne nous avait pas appelé en plus. Nous étions seuls. Encore. Sauf que ma plus grande force était à côté de moi. Comme toujours. Et tant que Sam était à mes côtés dans cette voiture, tout irait bien pour nous. Car le fait qu'il soit là me rendait meilleur chasseur. Car j'avais un but, une personne à protéger.

* * *

 **Episode 10 : Asylum**

 _Pdv : Sam_

Ce psy me faisait face. Il me mettait face à face avec mon attitude. Cette fuite, toujours. Qui parcourait mon corps à chaque instant. Il me proposa un échange équivalent entre ses informations et mes pensées. Mais qu'est-ce que je pensais exactement de mon frère ?

\- Reprenez depuis le début voulez-vous. Parlons de votre adolescence.

Mon adolescence ? Comment je pourrais en parler sans évoquer les monstres…

\- Notre mère est morte quand j'avais 6 mois. Mon frère, Dean avait 4 ans. Il y a eu un incendie, mon père a essayé d'éteindre le feu, ma mère était déjà prisonnière des flammes. Mon père m'a confié à Dean qui m'a emmené dehors. Ça je l'ai appris que récemment. Ils n'en parlent pas beaucoup tous les deux.

Le psy me regardait, notant de temps en temps des choses sur son calepin. Je me sentais en confiance. J'avais besoin de parler. Mon frère n'était pas exactement un modèle de parlotte et cela me manquait. Se confier permettait d'alourdir le poids sur les épaules. Et j'en avais des choses à confier.

\- Mon frère me protégeait énormément quand nous étions jeunes. Mon père était souvent sur la route. Pour son boulot. Le peu de fois où il était là, il nous emmenait chasser avec lui. Il bannissait tout ce qui était sentiments, gestes tendres, ou même discussion.

\- Et votre frère est comme ça aussi ?

Je réfléchissais. Actuellement Dean était comme ça, même si ça changeait petit à petit. Mais est-ce que vraiment Dean était ainsi avant ? Il s'était forgé une carapace depuis tout ce temps. Toutes ces années à jouer au père à la place du notre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'au début il était comme ça. Mais il a des souvenirs avec notre mère. Je le sais. Nous sommes revenus à la maison il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai bien senti qu'il était mal. Il ne voulait pas revenir. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Du coup, je pense que non. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Il a dû s'occuper de moi, prendre la place de notre père. Mais je me souviens, quand nous étions enfants, on regardait des films ensemble. Quand je faisais un cauchemar il venait me rejoindre dans mon lit et me serrait dans ses bras. Et vers ses 14/16 ans, je ne sais plus trop, il s'est éloigné de moi. Il essayait toujours de m'aider à l'école, il s'occupait toujours de moi. Mais il était moins … Tactile si je peux dire. Moi j'avais toujours envie de me blottir dans ses bras, j'avais une dizaine d'années seulement. J'étais timide. J'avais peur du noir. Mais il me repoussait à chaque fois. Je crois qu'à force, les paroles de notre père avait fini par faire leur trou. Ou il a décidé qu'il était trop vieux pour les marques d'affection.

Je m'arrêtais de parler. Je ressentais à nouveau cette douleur. Je me souvenais de cette distance qu'avait mis Dean petit à petit entre nous. Au point que maintenant je n'étais même pas sûr d'être capable de venir me blottir contre lui si facilement. Une étreinte virile, bien sûr que c'était envisageable. Comme lorsqu'on allait mourir. Ou qu'on était à deux doigts de l'être. Mais juste ce câlin quand ça allait pas. Comme après avoir vu maman sous forme de fantôme.

\- Et vous aimeriez que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Je pris une seconde pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je voulais vraiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est devenu bizarre avec le temps. Puis mon départ n'a pas aidé.

\- Vous êtes partis ?

\- Oui. A 20 ans, je suis parti pour aller à l'université. C'était il y a un peu plus de 2 ans.

\- Cela a été un problème dans votre famille ?

Je souris. De ce sourire un peu crispé, un peu sarcastique.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mon père m'a presque jeté dehors. Je n'ai pas eu de meilleure réaction. Mais je ne supportais plus cette pression qu'il nous mettait. Il voulait que je sois quelqu'un que je n'étais pas. Je voulais faire des études de droit. Je voulais être avocat. Je voulais aussi être avec quelqu'un. Vraiment. Ne plus avoir l'ombre de ma famille. Alors on s'est dit des mots durs. Dean est resté en retrait. Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre nous. Nous ne lui avons pas vraiment demandé. Mais je crois que j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne avec moi. Sauf qu'il est resté avec notre père. Et je me suis retrouvé seul.

Je me souvins de la douleur qui m'avait pris.

\- J'avais eu mal. Je me sentais si seul. Mal aimé aussi dans un sens. Et tellement en colère. Tout se mélangeait en moi. J'étais une bombe prête à exploser. Je voulais tellement hurler à la face du monde. J'aurais voulu que Dean parte avec moi. J'avais besoin de lui, encore. C'était mon frère. Mon pilier. Je me suis dit ce jour-là qu'il fallait que je l'oubli. Et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que mon cœur se brisait. C'était comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi. Je crois qu'à aucun moment je ne m'étais dit qu'il sortirait de ma vie. Il était ce parasite dont on ne peut se débarrasser.

Je souris franchement cette fois. Dean était toujours sur mon dos avant. Comme une mère poule. Je n'avais jamais pensé que nous pourrions être séparés.

\- J'ai dû faire avec. Pendant une semaine j'ai dû me battre pour ne pas retourner la queue entre les jambes vers eux. Mais j'ai trop de fierté. J'étais timide, renfermé, mais fier. Têtu et buté aussi. Alors j'ai battu mes peurs et j'ai essayé de m'en sortir. Et ça c'est bien passé. Très rapidement j'ai rencontré une fille. Elle me faisait penser à mon frère dans un sens, elle avait cette assurance, elle était forte, drôle. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête. Entre nous ça a été un coup de foudre. On a mis du temps à sortir ensemble pourtant, presque un an. Je suis allé à la fac, j'ai réussi sans trop de problèmes. On s'entraidait avec Jessica. Elle était ma force. Elle m'a permis d'exorciser mes démons. Elle m'a montré que l'amour, l'affection, la tendresse était quelque chose dont je ne pouvais pas me passer en fait. Et donner cet amour en retour … C'était extraordinaire. J'ai passé des mois merveilleux. Insouciants en fait. Je n'avais plus d'angoisse.

L'homme en face de moi ne faisait aucun commentaire. Cela me faisait un bien fou de parler, de dire tout ce que je ressentais. Enfin de faire ressortir.

\- Puis… Mon frère est revenu dans ma vie. Comme une fleur. Comme si de rien était. Il m'a dit que notre père avait disparu. Qu'il avait besoin de moi. Qu'il ne voulait pas être seul pour le retrouver. Alors je l'ai suivi. Comme si de rien était. Enfin si. Il y avait quelques rancœurs. Mais j'étais heureux de le voir, tout simplement. Il était à nouveau avec moi. Mais je lui avais fait promettre de me ramener trois jours après car j'avais un entretien très important pour mes études. Et au bout des trois jours nous n'avions pas retrouvé notre père. Il m'a ramené pourtant. Sauf que …

Ma gorge se serra. J'avais dû mal encore à en parler.

\- Ma copine. Jessica. Je l'ai retrouvée morte. Elle avait été tuée durant mon absence. Dean qui n'était pas encore parti a entendu mon cri. Il est venu. Et du coup, il m'a aidé à l'enterrer puis on est parti en voyage ensemble. Pour que je fasse mon deuil. Et retrouver notre père aussi. Nous avons essayé de parler, mais, Dean n'est pas très fort pour ça. Il ne se confie jamais à moi. Ou presque en tout cas. Et c'est frustrant, j'aimerais qu'on parle. Qu'on parle de ces deux ans qu'on a perdu, loin de l'autre. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a fait.

Le psychologue avait arrêté de noter il me regardait maintenant de ses yeux pénétrants. Comme s'il scannait mon comportement.

\- Votre frère à l'air important pour vous.

\- Bien sûr c'est mon frère !

\- Je comprends. Et jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller s'il était en danger ?

\- Je mourrais pour lui. Il le sait.

\- Malgré toutes ces années et cette rancœur que vous avez ? Qu'il est si différent de ce que vous aimeriez qu'il soit ?

Je me concentrais sur moi-même. Bien sûr que je pourrais mourir pour lui. Et je savais que ces mots n'étaient pas dit au hasard. Je savais ce que c'était de côtoyer la mort. Je me mettrais entre un monstre et Dean sans problème. Pour toute la protection qu'il avait pu me donner lorsque nous étions jeunes. Et pas seulement par devoir. Mais parce que je ne pouvais pas le laisser disparaitre de ma vie. Pas encore. En fait, ce choix était égoïste au fond.

\- Il est comme il est. Je ne peux pas le changer. Je ne veux pas le changer. C'est mon frère, il est parfait comme il est. Il est comme ça à cause de notre enfance. Il a dû être fort. Il est fort. Il cache sa sensibilité sous cette carapace.

\- Vous avez énormément d'affection pour votre frère. Cet amour à l'air dévorant. Faites attention jeune homme.

Je ne comprenais pas les paroles de cet homme. Que sous-entendait-il ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière ces paroles. Mais je n'étais pas prêt je crois à gratter plus.

\- A moi maintenant. Parlez-moi de l'aile ouest.

* * *

Sam sortit du bâtiment. Dean était adossé au mur. Le plus jeune n'osa pas le regarder.

\- Mec, t'en as mis du temps. De quoi vous avez bien pu parler ?

Sam rougit à ces paroles. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec le psy.

\- Juste de l'hôpital tu sais.

\- Alors ?

Le cadet Winchester raconte ce que le psy lui avait dit à la fin de la séance. Il passa par contre sous silence la discussion intime qui avait précédé. La chasse reprenait, il n'avait plus le temps de penser à cette discussion. Il angoissait un peu d'y réfléchir au final. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'asile. Ils devaient finir cette chasse.

* * *

Sam sentit les voix en lui. Elles l'obligeaient à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. A faire du mal à son frère.

\- Dean. Eloigne toi de la porte.

\- Sam lâche ton arme.

\- C'est un ordre ?

\- Non, une demande amicale

\- Parce que je suis plutôt fatigué de tes ordres.

\- Je m'en doutais. Ellicott t'a fait quelque chose, hein ?

\- Pour une fois, ferme ta gueule.

\- Tu vas faire quoi Sam ? Il est chargé de sel. Ça ne va pas me tuer.

Sam tira sur lui. Tout simplement. Dean vola à travers la pièce avant de s'évanouir.

\- Non mais ça fait mal.

Un toussotement le prit. Le plus jeune se rapprocha de lui.

\- Sam. Brûlons les os d'Ellicott et ce sera fini. Tu redeviendras normal.

\- Je suis normal. Je dis la vérité pour la première fois. Pourquoi on est là ? Parce que tu obéis aux ordres de papa comme un bon soldat. Que tu ne questionnes jamais ce qu'il te demande de faire ? Sa bénédiction est-elle si importante ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, Sam.

\- C'est ça qui nous différencie toi et moi. Je pense librement. Je ne suis pas un minable comme toi.

\- Tu vas faire quoi hein ? Me tuer ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai ras le bol de faire ce que tu dis. On n'est pas plus avancés pour papa qu'il y a six mois.

\- D'accord, laisse-moi t'aider. Allez prends le.

Dean lui tendit son flingue.

\- De vraies balles seront bien plus efficaces que du sel. Prends-le !

Sam lui arracha le flingue des mains. Il le pointa sur lui avec hargne.

\- Tu me détestes à ce point ?

La voix de Dean lui paraissait un peu rauque. Comme s'il se sentait mal. Comme si l'attitude de son frère le brisait.

\- Tu penses pouvoir tuer ton propre frère ?

Il avait pourtant cette assurance en lui. Comme s'il savait que son petit frère ne lui ferai jamais rien. Pourtant Sam ne baissait pas le flingue. Il planta son regard dans celui de son ainé.

\- Alors vas-y. Appuie sur la détente.

Il voulait le faire. Au moment où Dean s'écria de le faire, il appuya sur la détente. Le plus jeune voulait qu'il meure, là et maintenant. Dean se releva et prit le dessus sur son frère.

\- Tu crois que je t'aurais donné un flingue chargé ?

Et il lui mit un coup de poing violent. Pas pour lui faire du mal. Juste pour l'assommer. Le temps de régler son compte à Ellicott. Sam vit des étoiles devant les yeux avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits tout était fini. Le fantôme était mort.

* * *

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de me tuer ?

Sam essayait d'ordonner les idées qui volaient en tous sens dans sa tête. Il repensa alors à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait des souvenirs de la conversation. Il se massa la joue.

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que ça serait bizarre.

Les deux frères dirent au revoir aux deux jeunes. Puis Sam se tourna vers son frère. Il se sentait si mal.

\- Dean… Je suis désolé mec. J'ai dit des choses horribles.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ça ?

\- Oui. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

\- Rien du tout ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Tu veux en parler ?

Sam tenta sa chance. Peut-être qu'enfin se serait LE moment. Ils allaient enfin discuter.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à partager. Je veux juste dormir.

Et il rentra dans la voiture. Comme ça. Sans continuer la conversation. Il fuyait encore une fois.

* * *

 _Pdv : Sam_

Il dormait à côté de moi. Il était vraiment épuisé. Je le regardais dormir. Il paraissait tellement paisible. Il avait la bouche un peu ouverte. Comme un enfant. Je me sentais attendrie face à cette vision. Le Dean trop sûr de lui n'existait pas dans ces moments-là. C'était le vrai Dean qui était là, endormi, comme un enfant. Et c'était pour le mieux. Le téléphone sonna. C'était notre père.

* * *

 **Episode 11 : Scarecrow**

 _Pdv : Sam_

A côté de moi, Dean s'était réveillé. Il me regardait avec inquiétude. Il enfila un T-shirt pendant que je continuais ma conversation. Papa me parlait du démon, qu'il était proche. Mais qu'il fallait arrêter de le chercher. Comme d'habitude, je n'étais pas d'accord avec les idées de mon père. Dean me prit le téléphone des mains.

\- Oui monsieur.

Déjà Dean était redevenu le parfait soldat pour notre père. Il ne posait plus de question. Il faisait juste ce qu'on lui disait. Je lui fis comprendre pendant qu'on était sur la route.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Tu penses ? Tu avais 4 ans quand maman est morte. Jess est morte i mois. Comment tu sais ce que je ressens ?

J'étais dur avec lui, je le savais. Il n'avait rien demandé en vrai. Mais je ne supportais pas son comportement de petit soldat. C'était ce que j'avais reproché à notre père dès le début. Lorsque nous étions tous les deux, tout se passait bien. Cela faisait à peine 2h que notre père était de retour dans notre vie et tout allait mal entre nous. J'en voulais à Dean, car j'avais l'impression que c'était sa faute si notre fragile équilibre était brisé. Car il avait fait le choix d'écouter notre père aveuglément, au lieu de rester juste avec moi. J'étais jaloux de l'influence de notre père sur Dean. Sur sa facilité à nous séparer.

\- Papa a dit que c'était dangereux. Il sait des choses qu'on ne sait pas. Donc s'il nous dit de rester à l'écart, on reste à l'écart

\- Je ne comprends pas la confiance aveugle que tu as en lui. C'est comme si tu ne te posais pas de questions.

\- Ça s'appelle être un bon fils.

Non, Dean. Ce n'était pas ça d'être un bon fils. C'était être un bon soldat. Ce que tu faisais n'étais pas normal pour un enfant. Les enfants normaux tenaient tête à leurs parents. Ils se prenaient la tête avec. Ils les aimaient, mais avec cette difficulté de le montrer. Les bons fils étaient ceux qui voulaient rendre heureux leurs parents, ceux qui en prenaient soins. Pas en suivant aveuglément les consignes. S'il avait été un bon fils il aurait empêché leur père de suivre cette croisade. Car il se mettait en danger ainsi.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu es égoïste ? Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu te fous de l'avis des autres.

\- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, le bâtard égoïste part en Californie.

C'était comme une rupture. La colère grondait en moi, mais je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais d'être si faible face à notre père. De le préférer lui à moi. Comme un enfant gâté.

\- Allez t'es pas sérieux.

\- Si.

\- En pleine nuit ? Moi je me casse et je laisse ton cul ici tu m'entends ?

Je voulais qu'il me retienne. Qu'il me dise que non, il ne me laisserait pas ici. Mais j'étais trop fier.

\- C'est ce que je veux.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Qui allait craquer le premier. Mais Dean n'avait jamais été patient. Au contraire, c'était une tête brûlée. Et je lui avais fait perdre la tête avec mon comportement. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait de faire ça, car il donnait toujours tout pour moi. Il me demandait pour une fois quelque chose, mais je lui refusais. Alors il fit son choix.

\- Au revoir Sam.

Il s'avança vers la porte de la voiture. Il me regarda une dernière fois. Comme s'il espérait que je change d'avis. Mais j'étais trop têtu pour ça. Et il partit. Me laissant seul sur cette route.

* * *

 _Pdv : Dean_

Je regardais mon téléphone. Je voulais l'appeler bien sûr. Mais j'étais trop énervé pour faire ça. Il méritait de marcher un peu. Mais en même temps, je m'inquiétais pour lui. C'était une boule de plomb dans mon ventre qui ne s'enlevait pas. C'était mon petit frère. J'avais juré de le protéger. Et actuellement j'étais loin de lui. Je ne pouvais rien faire s'il se faisait attaquer. Je devais penser à cette chasse. Sam s'en sortirait bien tout seul. C'était un grand garçon. Pourtant je sentais toujours cette inquiétude en moi. Comme à chaque fois que Sam était loin de moi. Comme si sa présence apaisait toutes mes angoisses, et que lorsqu'il s'éloignait tout revenait.

* * *

 _Pdv : Sam_

Je regardais mon téléphone. Dean ne m'appelait pas. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser gagner. Je vis encore la blonde de l'auto stop. Elle vint me parler puis se présenta. Le courant passait bien. J'attendais mon bus quand Dean m'appela. Il me parla un peu de l'affaire avant d'arriver à THE moment. Ces paroles que j'avais toujours eu besoin d'entendre.

\- Sam, je suis désolé. Tu as raison, vis ta vie comme tu veux. T'as toujours su ce que tu voulais. Et tu te bats pour ça. Tu fais face à papa et tu l'as toujours fait. J'aurais aimé…. Bref. J'admire beaucoup ça chez toi. Je suis fier de toi.

Les deux hommes avaient le cœur qui battait à vive allure. C'était un moment important, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Sam sentait qu'enfin une discussion était possible entre eux. Et Dean lui ouvrait son cœur. Il disait toutes ces choses qu'il n'osait d'habitude pas dire. Bien sûr qu'il était fier de son frère. Il l'avait toujours été. Lorsqu'il avait fait ses premiers pas. Lorsqu'il avait tué son premier monstre. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé son premier gâteau tout seul aussi. Il était tout le temps fier de son frère. Pour les grandes choses, comme les petites choses du quotidien. Il était fier quand son frère lui souriait aussi. Car il se sentait comme un super héros. Mais Sam était trop fier pour revenir malgré la belle déclaration de son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Dis-moi que tu feras attention

\- Je le ferais.

\- Appelle-moi quand tu trouveras papa.

\- Ok. Au revoir Dean.

Cette conversation paraissait irréelle aux deux hommes. Ils se sentaient tous les deux vides. Légèrement tristes. Très mélancoliques. C'était un au revoir. Peut-être un adieu. Sam avait envie de pleurer au fond. Dean quant à lui n'allait pas mieux. Mais il se mit à fond dans la chasse. Il ne voulait plus penser à son frère. Il y penserait plus tard. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers lui. Sam était toujours dans sa tête. Il s'inquiéterait toujours pour son petit frère.

* * *

Meg essayait de retenir Sam. Mais le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour son ainé. Réellement. C'était son frère justement. Comme si ça expliquait tout en définitive. Il devait sauver Dean. Il était en danger, il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Son frère répondait toujours au téléphone. Et cette fois, les sonneries retentissaient dans le vide. Et chaque sonnerie de plus étaient un coup de poignard pour Sam.

Sam cherchait Dean. Il finit par le trouver, accroché à un poteau.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je suis si heureux de te voir.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- J'ai volé une voiture.

\- Ahahah ça c'est mon garçon. Méfie-toi de l'épouvantail. Il peut se réveiller à tout moment.

\- Quel épouvantail ?

* * *

\- Je te dépose quelque part ?

\- Non je pense que tu es bloqué avec moi.

Les deux Winchester se regardèrent.

\- Pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ?

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je veux toujours trouver papa. Et tu es toujours très chiant. Mais Jess et maman elles ne sont plus là. Papa est on ne sait où. Toi et moi… C'est tout ce qui reste. Donc si on veut s'en sortir, faut qu'on reste ensemble.

Sam sentait une boule dans sa gorge. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec son frère juste pour ça. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. Il avait besoin d'être avec lui. Avoir passé ces quelques heures loin de lui avaient été si difficile. Si angoissant.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras Sam. C'était très beau. Allez.

Le plus vieux était ironique bien sûr. Mais au fond il se sentait touché par ces quelques mots. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Sam repoussa son bras en souriant. Mais il aurait aimé le prendre réellement dans ces bras. Ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre. Pas beaucoup, certes. Mais suffisamment pour se sentir encore plus proches. Et les deux hommes sentaient le manque de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ils en avaient besoin, même s'ils cachaient cela sous l'humour. Dean s'ouvrait à Sam. Le plus jeune déteignait sur lui, avec ses histoires d'exprimer ce que l'on ressentait.

\- Tu devrais me lécher les bottes. Tu étais mort, là-bas.

\- C'est ça, j'avais un plan. Je m'en serais sorti.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Puis je préfère lécher autre chose, Bitch.

Sam se sentit troubler sous la blague salace de son frère. Ce mec était vraiment un chien en manque. Mais il imagina étrangement autre chose que ce à quoi son frère devait penser. Il repensa à la conversation avec le psychologue. Il secoua intérieurement sa tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Comme si son esprit faisait blocage. Comme si c'était trop important, trop grave pour y penser.

* * *

 **Episode 12 : Faith**

 _Pdv : Sam_

Dean n'allait pas bien. Il était à l'hôpital. Seul. Mais il fallait que je parle de son état. Son cœur était endommagé. Je souffrais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Comment le sauver ? Je le rejoignis dans la chambre. Il avait le teint cireux, des grandes marques sous les yeux. Il était malade, il suintait la maladie. Il essaya de rire avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas alors qu'il était là. Allongé dans ce lit. En train de souffrir. Pourquoi je n'avais pas pris cette électrocution à sa place ? J'aurais dû être à sa place. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir. Il devait vivre. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui dans ma vie. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Et au plus vite.

* * *

Il s'était échappé de l'hôpital. Il allait mourir et ce mec s'échappait du seul lieu où il serait protégé. Mais je ne pouvais même pas être en colère. J'étais simplement heureux de le voir. Il était toujours mal en point, cela se voyait. Mais au moins il était revenu jusqu'à moi. Car si je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, il lui était aussi dur de vivre loin de moi. Sa tête de zombie me brisait le cœur. Il était si loin du Dean que je connaissais. Fort. Exceptionnel. Il souffrait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas mourir en paix ?

\- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. On y va.

Je ne mentais pas pour le rassurer. Il ne mourrait pas. Pas alors que j'étais là pour le protéger. Il me protégeait tout le temps. Depuis que j'avais eu 6 mois environ. Je pouvais faire ça pour lui pour une fois. Sauf qu'il n'était bien sûr pas totalement en accord avec mon idée. C'était un idiot de ne pas tenter ça. Au moins le tenter. Cela ne pouvait pas être mauvais non ? Essayer au moins. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. J'avais besoin de lui.

* * *

Il voulut se mettre à l'arrière de la salle, mais je le poussais pour nous retrouver au deuxième rang. Nous étions là pour qu'il guérisse. Pas pour qu'il se terre. Et son insolence habituelle lui permit d'être remarqué. Le guérisseur voulait le soigner. Je sentais l'excitation en moi. Il allait aller mieux. Sauf que cet abruti voulu laisser sa place. La peur égraina mon cœur. Il allait vraiment laisser passer cette chance ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ne tenait-il pas à la vie ? Au moins un peu. Cette vie avec moi. Cette vie que nous partagions depuis quelques mois maintenant, à nouveau, comme avant. Heureusement il se laissa faire. Je le vis tomber au sol et j'avais peur. Peur de m'être trompé. Que son cœur avait fini par lâcher, là maintenant. Que j'avais accéléré sa mort, en lui faisant vivre des sensations trop fortes. Heureusement il se releva et nous rentrèrent au motel.

\- Tu te sens vraiment bien ?

\- Très bien Sam

Il n'avait plus son teint pâle, ses yeux de zombies. Je voyais qu'il allait bien, ce n'était pas juste des paroles en l'air. Mais il restait froid. Aucune joie ne transparaissait en lui alors que j'étais moi-même ultra enthousiaste. Cela avait marché. J'en étais sûr. Cela se voyait, rien qu'à sa tête. Il était aussi beau et fringuant qu'avant cette histoire. L'infirmière rentra à ce moment-là. Elle nous expliqua que tout allait bien. Sauf que Dean ne voulait pas se dérider. Il ne voulait pas juste être heureux. Il ne voulait pas croire que c'était juste un miracle. Il y voyait une chasse. Encore. Il ne pouvait pas juste croire que pour une fois, tout allait bien. Que les miracles existent vraiment. Et que dans notre vie de merde nous avions un peu de chance. Que tous les miroirs que nous avions cassés il y a des mois n'avaient pas réussi à nous porter totalement la poisse. Sauf qu'il avait raison. Comme d'habitude. J'avais été bête d'y croire. Les miracles n'existent pas dans notre vie. Tout est une histoire de monstres. De faucheuse dans ce cas présent.

* * *

\- Désespérée. Son mari allait mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Elle utilisait ce sort pour tenir la faucheuse loin de Roy.

\- Elle trompait la mort. Littéralement.

\- Roy est vivant. Pourquoi utilise-t-elle le sort ?

\- Pour forcer la faucheuse à tuer ceux qu'elle croit immoraux.

\- Que Dieu nous sauve de tous ceux qui croient servir Dieu.

\- On doit rompre le charme, Dean.

\- Sue Ann avait une croix. Elle l'a fait tomber. La Faucheuse s'est éloignée.

\- On doit trouver la croix, ou détruire l'autel ?

\- Peut-être les deux.

\- Mais on doit faire vite. Roy doit guérir Layla ce soir.

Je voyais que Dean s'en voulait. Il voulait sauver la jeune femme. Mais nous ne pouvions pas laisser faire ça. Nous n'étions pas Dieu, (pas encore tout du moins). Nous ne pouvions pas choisir qui vivrait et qui mourrait.

* * *

La vieille connasse m'enferma. Pendant un instant la panique me prit. Elle allait tuer mon frère. Elle allait lui faire du mal. Heureusement je pouvais m'en sortir. Je sortis à toute allure et arrachais le collier à Sue Ann. Mon frère ne mourrait pas ce soir. Pas comme ça. Elle passa de vie à trépas devant moi. Dean était sauf. Je le rejoins à la voiture. Il paraissait fatigué. Mais il était vivant. Il fallait qu'on foute le camp.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On a bien agi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr.

Comment Dean pouvait en douter ? On ne pouvait pas laisser ces meurtres continuer. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir par simples représailles. Pas le laisser mourir parce que nous étions des chasseurs. Mais il paraissait abattu.

\- J'en ai pas l'impression.

Je sentais la souffrance qui sortait de son corps. Il devait revivre encore et encore ce qu'il s'était passé. Sauf que c'était trop tard maintenant. Layla était là. Je l'avais prévenu, Dean avait besoin de parler avec elle. Je le laissais seule avec la jolie blonde. Je sentais un peu de jalousie en moi, mais je chassais le sentiment rapidement. Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais moins de chance avec les femmes que je devais être jaloux. Dean avait le droit d'être avec quelqu'un, même si ça ne durait que quelques minutes. Mais pourtant, j'avais toujours ce sentiment dans mon ventre. Qui ne s'apaisa que quand mon frère s'assit à côté de moi. J'avais l'impression que nous avions retrouvé notre place en cet instant.

* * *

 **Episode 13 : Route 666**

\- Quand tu dis, une vieille amie …

\- Une amie de longue date.

\- Oui, merci. Elle s'appelle Cassie ? Tu n'as jamais parlé d'elle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Jamais.

\- On est sortis ensemble.

\- Quoi ? Plus d'une soirée ?

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son frère était sorti avec une fille ? Pas juste la baiser un soir dans les toilettes d'un bar minable ? Il se sentait étrange en entendant ça. Dean quant à lui ne voulait pas en parler. Cela se sentait. Il était distant, les yeux braqués sur la route.

\- Je parle une langue étrangère ou quoi ? Papa et moi étions dans l'Ohio. Elle terminait la fac. Ça n'a duré que quelques semaines.

\- Et …. ?

Le silence répondit à Sam. Alors il continua sa phrase.

\- Je suis désolé pour son père, mais ça m'a l'air d'un simple accident. Quel rapport avec notre activité ? D'ailleurs, comment elle est au courant ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Sam ne comprendrait pas.

\- Tu le lui as dit. Tu lui as révélé notre secret. Tu as violé la règle familiale numéro 1 : on fait nos affaires et on la ferme. Pendant un an, j'ai menti à Jessica. Tu sors avec cette nana deux ou trois fois et tu lui dis tout ? DEAN !

\- Ouais. On dirait bien.

Les deux frères étaient énervés l'un contre l'autre. Sam se sentait trahi. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Il savait qu'il arrivait que des fois, ils devaient parler de leur métier. Comme par exemple le Wendigo il y a quelques mois. C'était comme ça. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre la voix de sa conscience. Il était énervé. Dean, lui, en voulait à son frère. Il ne voulait pas parler de Cassie. Ça avait été compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

* * *

Elle était face à eux. Sam la détesta immédiatement même s'il cacha ses sentiments. C'était viscéral. Il sourit à la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment belle. Magnifique. Il la haïssait encore plus. Dean lui était gêné.

\- Dean.

\- C'est mon frère Sam. Navré pour ton père.

\- Ouais. Moi aussi.

Sam se força à sourire. Il allait devoir supporter miss perfection un moment. Plus vite ils règleraient cette affaire mieux se serait. Sam se demanda si elle avait empoisonné son thé. On ne savait jamais avec une fille comme elle. Mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée. Ce n'était pas possible. Il but une gorgée et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours vivant. Cette Cassie n'était pas une sorcière. Heureusement.

* * *

\- On peut dire qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Je parie qu'elle t'en a fait voir. C'est marrant, vos regards ne se croisent jamais. Tu la regardes quand elle ne te voit pas. Elle te regarde lorsque tu te détournes. Il s'agit d'une observation intéressante… Tu sais, d'un point de vue observationnel.

Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça. Il y avait un peu de méchanceté derrière, il le savait. Mais il avait besoin de comprendre. Il voulait savoir ce que Dean ressentait vraiment sur cette fille. Il en avait besoin. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait savoir.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a d'autres soucis ?

Dean ne voulait pas en parler. C'était flagrant. Il gardait toujours précieusement ses secrets. Cela donna encore plus de poids à l'envie de Sam.

\- Si je touche une corde sensible….

\- Oh! Allons-y.

Dean avait déjà tourné les talons. Sam eut un petit sourire. Il y avait des choses à gratter. Tout n'avait pas été très rose entre eux, et c'était pour le mieux. Le plus jeune Winchester ne comprenait pourtant pas son attitude. Il finirait bien par savoir. Un flash apparut dans sa tête, avec le visage du psy. Il fronça les sourcils mais chassa cette idée. Pour l'instant ils avaient des réponses à trouver.

* * *

\- Va lui parler.

\- Oui.

\- Tu pourrais aussi aborder l'autre sujet.

\- Quel autre sujet ?

\- Votre affaire non classée. Dean, que se passe-t-il entre vous ?

\- Nous étions un peu plus liés que je ne l'ai dit.

Le cœur de Sam se serra. Il le savait. Il l'avait senti. Il avait l'impression qu'un dragon se réveillait au fond de son ventre. Qu'il grognait. Il n'était plus si sur de vouloir savoir maintenant. Il préfèrerait ne rien entendre. Mais il avait ouvert la boite de Pandore. Il fit un faux sourire.

\- Oh ok alors.

\- D'accord, bien plus. Peut-être. Je lui ai révélé notre secret. C'était une erreur.

Le rire de Sam était jaune. Bien sûr que c'était plus que ça. Sinon il n'aurait pas ce sentiment en lui. Comme si Cassie lui avait volé son frère. Il était à lui. Cette possessivité, cette jalousie, ce n'était pas normal. Il essaya de reprendre une attitude plus conventionnelle.

\- Tout le monde a besoin de se confier parfois.

Il croyait ces paroles. Lui avait passé un an à mentir à Jessica. Il avait été heureux d'avoir son frère à nouveau. De ne plus partager de secrets. Mais bien sûr son frère faisait son fier comme d'habitude.

\- Pas moi.

Non c'est sûr, pensa amèrement Sam. Dean était un vrai mec. Un caïd. Un homme. Celui qui ne ressent rien. Ne parle pas. Celui qui ne doit pas montrer une once de sensibilité.

\- Vu l'issue de notre histoire, c'était une erreur idiote.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Dean, bien sûr, comprit mal ce sourire, et heureusement. Il avait l'impression que son petit frère se moquait de lui. S'il savait la raison de sa rupture …

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ?

Sam était juste heureux. Il regardait son frère et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Il se rendit compte à quel point son frère était beau, dans ce costume. Il faisait adulte, réellement.

\- Cligne des yeux, fais quelque chose.

Sam essaya de se soustraire à l'observation de son frère.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

Ces phrases brûlèrent les lèvres du jeune Winchester. Ça lui faisait mal de demander ça. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Dean se détourna. Il ne voulait définitivement pas avoir cette conversation. Il n'était pas prêt.

\- Tu l'aimais, mais tu l'as plaquée.

Le regard que lança Dean voulait tout dire. Sam ne comprenait pas que quelqu'un puisse jeter son frère. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que le silence de Dean ne faisait que confirmer ce que Sam venait de penser. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh. C'est elle qui t'a plaqué.

Etrangement, il apprécia un peu plus la jeune femme. Cette femme était étrange. Qui pouvait quitter un homme comme Dean ? Il était parfait. Peut-être un peu trop macho. Mais quand même !

\- Allez, monte.

Dean ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. C'était la seule chose qui lui venait en tête. Il ne pouvait expliquer cette séparation. Sam lui était toujours choqué d'avoir appris ça.

* * *

Dean était face à Cassie. Ils parlèrent de l'affaire, avec cette gêne entre eux. Elle lui demanda où était son frère, comme si c'était quelque chose d'important.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes où il est ?

\- Pour rien, comme ça.

\- Parce qu'avec lui, il y a toi, moi et Sam. C'est plus facile.

\- Pas du tout. Ecoute …

\- Laisse tomber. Tout restera strictement professionnel.

\- J'avais oublié ça.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Dès qu'on devient… Comment dit-on… « proches »… Dès que tu deviens vulnérable ou émotif, tu fuis. Ou tu plaisantes. Tu trouves le moyen de me fermer la porte.

\- Oh ça c'est hilarant. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai claqué la porte.

\- Attends.

\- Qui a jeté la clé ?

\- C'est fini cette métaphore ?

\- J'étais sincère avec toi et tu m'as piétiné.

\- L'homme avec qui j'espérais construire ma vie m'annonce qu'il chasse les fantômes et qu'il doit partir travailler avec son père.

\- C'était vrai.

\- J'étais sure que tu me racontais ces conneries pour me quitter.

\- C'était la vérité Cassie, et tu y croyais en m'appelant à l'aide !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais me quitter !

\- Oooooh n'oublions pas qui a quitté l'autre, ok ?

\- C'était ce que tu voulais.

\- Non ça l'était pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

\- Tu l'as fait.

\- Je suis désolée !

\- Moi aussi.

Il sentit les lèvres de Cassie sur les siennes. Il avait besoin de ça en cet instant. Retrouver ce moment de son passé. La seule fois où il n'avait pas pensé à Sam pendant ces années. Il se perdit entre les cuisses de Cassie. Il avait faim de ce corps, pour cacher son mal être. Il voulait oublier. Oublier le temps d'une soirée. Oublier que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai plus tôt dans la soirée. Qu'il fuyait dès qu'il pouvait.

Ils parlèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il essaya de se confier. Ils parlèrent à cœur ouvert. Mais déjà Dean pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Cette même personne qui était à présent en train de l'appeler.

* * *

\- Où étais tu cette nuit ? Tu n'es pas rentré au motel.

Sam était énervé. Furieux en vrai. Il savait parfaitement où était Dean. Avec Cassie. Il prononçait son nom dans sa tête comme si c'était une limace dégoutante qu'il essayait de faire sortir dans un vomissement. Il les imaginait tous les deux dans un lit. Il sentait le dragon dans son ventre qui détruisait tout, crachant du feu. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Pourtant il en avait tellement envie. Il avait envie de prendre Dean par le collet et marquer son territoire. Se rendant compte de cela il se sentit mal. A quoi venait-il de penser ? Marquer sur son territoire avec son frère ? C'était étrange. Ils étaient frères. Il entendit à nouveau la voix du psy, parlant de cet amour dévorant. Il essaya de reprendre la conversation, comme si tout était normal.

\- Ça s'est arrangé ?

\- Ça nous prendrait toute la vie.

Sam avait du mal à mettre ses idées au clair. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces pensées qu'il avait ? Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal de ressentir autant de possessivité pour son frère. Il en était sûr. Même dans une famille aussi dysfonctionnelle que la leur. Ils parlèrent de l'affaire pour parler d'autre chose. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler du sujet Cassie.

Pourtant, la jeune fille était maintenant toujours collée à Dean. Alors Sam allait travailler seul. Il ne voulait pas voir la jeune femme. Il n'accepterait pas de voir les deux s'embrasser. Pas maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était jaloux. Son frère était à lui. C'était bizarre de penser ça. Mais il comprenait mieux maintenant certaines réactions qu'il avait pu avoir ces derniers temps. Son frère était la seule personne sur qui il avait pu compter, dans toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu à réellement faire face à ses sentiments, Dean ne s'étant jamais attaché. Il n'avait toujours aimé que lui et son père. Mais maintenant Sam apprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas que deux à se partager l'amour de Dean. Une connasse avait volé une partie. Et il lui en voulait. Il avait besoin que son frère ne pense qu'à lui. Car lui n'avait plus personne à part Dean. Il était encore une fois égoïste de penser à ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était son frère. Son grand frère. Son héros à lui. Il ne voulait pas partager.

* * *

Sauf que Cassie s'était faite attaquer. Et les deux frères avaient accourus. Il fallait l'aider. Comme si cette fille n'était pas foutu de se protéger toute seule. Mais bien sûr, Sam savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre seule contre un fantôme.

\- Ah ma vie était si simple. Juste les cours, les examens, les dissertations sur les normes culturelles polycentriques.

\- Je t'ai sauvé d'une vie très ennuyeuse.

\- Oui. Parfois, l'ennui me manque.

Mais il ne regrettait pas sa vie avec son frère. Il se sentait à sa place avec son frère. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin de l'un l'autre.

\- Ce camion tueur…

\- Les conversations qui commencent sans les mots « camion tueur » me manquent aussi.

Ils rirent ensemble. Ils étaient proches. Sam sentait le bras de son frère qui effleurait de temps en temps le sien.

\- Ce mec, Cyrus, si diabolique qu'il hante encore son camion. A sa mort, le marécage est devenu sa tombe et son esprit s'est endormi pendant 40 ans.

\- Qu'est ce qui l'a réveillé ?

\- Les travaux, ou plutôt la démolition.

\- La démolition ou la réfection peuvent réveiller et agiter les esprits. Comme pour ce cinéma dans l'Illinois ?

Ils parlèrent de l'affaire. Au moins Sam pouvait penser seulement au bras de Dean contre le sien. La chaleur qui passait entre eux. Sauf que l'autre métisse revient à la charge. Elle embrassa Dean. Ou Dean l'embrassa, Sam n'était pas sûr. Il se racla la gorge. Il avait envie de pousser la jeune femme. De montrer que Dean était à lui. Que son frère avait un devoir, et que cela le concernait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pourtant il osa parler.

\- Je sais ce qu'elle voit en toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avoue tu l'aimes toujours.

\- Pourrait-on se concentrer ?

\- Je dis ça comme ça.

Sam aurait voulu que Dean réfute ses paroles. Qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. Mais il fuyait la conversation. Et pour Sam cela voulait tout dire. Dean était amoureux.

Le dit Dean, lui, ne voulait pas parler de ça. Car il n'était pas amoureux de Cassie. Bien sûr il l'appréciait. Il avait peut-être eu de l'affection pour elle. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'être. Et il ne voulait pas en parler avec lui. Alors, ils allèrent brûler le corps. Et tout s'accéléra. Ils se retrouvèrent avec un camion fou qui poursuivait Dean, qui avait peur de mourir. Alors il demanda de l'aide à Sam qui lui fit part de son idée délirante. Mais Dean avait une confiance aveugle en son frère. Pourtant, voir ce camion foncer vers lui, cela ne le rassurait pas. Mais comme d'habitude Sam avait eu raison. Enfin, il avait surtout fait genre qu'il était sûr de lui. Dean avait envie de crier sa frustration. Pourquoi faisait-il autant confiance à son frère ? Mais il savait pourquoi. Sam était la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance sur cette Terre. Son petit frère. Cela rajouta encore plus à sa rage, se mélangeant à la peur qui l'avait étreint tout à l'heure. Il avait envie de le tuer. Réellement.

* * *

Sam attendait, derrière le volant de la voiture. Il avait pris le volant laissant Dean dire au revoir à Cassie. Adieu plutôt. Cela réchauffa, dans un sens, le cœur de Sam. Il ne voulait pas qu'il revoir la jeune femme. Il les regarda s'embrasser. Sentant toute la jalousie qui passait dans son cœur. Dans tout son corps. Il fallait qu'il pense à son frère avant de penser à lui. Dean méritait d'être heureux, plutôt qu'être enchainé à son frère. Ils roulèrent un petit moment avant que Sam se mit à parler.

\- Je l'aime bien.

Il mentait bien sûr. Mais il devait mentir pour son frère.

\- Oui.

\- Une fille comme elle, c'est à se demander si ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de tout lâcher pour elle.

Il souffrait de dire ça. Bien sûr qu'il en souffrait. Il ne voulait pas que son frère s'éloigne de lui. Il voulait le garder égoïstement. Car c'était son frère. Mais il voulait voir Dean heureux. Le plus vieux justement le regarda en souriant. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent seulement. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Dean mit ses lunettes de sommeil et s'endormit. La discussion était close. Ils laissèrent leurs pensées de côtés, tous les deux. Maintenant, les choses revenaient à la normale. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Dans leur havre de paix.

* * *

 **Episode 14 : Nightmare**

Sam sentait la panique le gagner. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il ces visions ? Il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça

\- Je ne te regarde pas. Quoi que tu ressembles à rien.

\- Sympa, merci.

Dean préparait déjà la chasse. Et il s'amusait, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Des prêtres. Comme si lui ou même Sam pouvaient être des enfants du bon Dieu. Dean s'en fichait, il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Sam était plus mal à l'aise. Il était croyant, et du coup il était respectueux de la religion. Il en avait peut-être même un peu peur. Mais son frère s'en foutait. Il balançait des banalités, prenant exemple sur les films qu'il avait dû regarder. Sam avait besoin d'aider, réellement.

Sauf que les visions venaient maintenant la journée. Il se sentait au bord de la nausée. Il devait sauver ces gens. Il avait peur, les sueurs froides coulaient. Et Dean qui lui mentait ouvertement, comme si la situation était normale. Dean faisait ça pour le rassurer, bien sûr. Mais Dean avait peur lui aussi et ça se voyait. Sam ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait juste sauver Roger, il ne pouvait pas laisser un autre innocent mourir. Pas encore. Sauf qu'ils arrivèrent trop tard. Encore une fois. Cette famille était maudite. Les Winchester étaient maudits, malgré tout ce que pouvait penser Dean.

* * *

Ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde, ils le savaient. Mais Sam s'en voulait de ne pas avoir sauvé Max.

\- Si seulement j'avais pu trouver d'autres mots. Si j'avais pu le toucher.

\- Fais pas ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Ne te torture pas. Peu importe ce que tu aurais dit, il était allé trop loin.

\- Quand je pense à la manière dont il m'a regardé, juste avant… J'aurais dû faire quelque chose.

\- Tu as risqué ta vie. On aurait eu une chance si on était intervenus il y a 20 ans.

Sam soupira. Oui tout cela n'aurait pas dû arriver à Max. Qui pouvait frapper son enfant ?

\- Je dois dire qu'on a eu de la chance d'avoir papa.

Dean le regarda avec ce regard où plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient. De la surprise, de la joie, un trop plein d'émotions.

\- Je ne te croyais pas capable de dire ça.

Sam savait qu'il avait toujours eu cette attitude d'enfant gâté. Mais aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que même si John Winchester n'était pas parfait, il avait été suffisamment présent pour ne pas trop avoir à se plaindre.

\- Il aurait pu réagir très différemment à la mort de maman. Un petit peu plus de tequila et moins de chasse aux démons. Et on aurait eu l'enfance de Max. En fin de compte, on a assez bien tourné. Grâce à lui.

Sam disait cela, mais il restait une légère amertume. Si lui avait bien tourné, c'était grâce à Dean. Mais Dean était Dean car John l'avait modelé. Peut-être que l'ainé aurait mal tourné si leur père n'en avait pas fait un aussi bon soldat. Et Sam…. Lui son comportement était totalement dépendant de son frère. Son modèle. Son super héros de l'enfance.

\- En fin de compte.

Dean avait dit ces mots avec …. Sam ne savait pas quoi. Il n'était pas sûr du sentiment que son frère avait laisser transpercer. Mais ce n'était pas de la joie, c'était certain. Est-ce que lui aussi se rendait compte que l'attitude de leur père n'était pas parfaite ?

* * *

Sam mettait leurs affaires dans le coffre de la voiture. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir certaines pensées de sa tête.

\- Dean je pensais…

\- Ce n'est pas bon signe alors !

\- Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi ce démon, ou quoi qu'il soit, a tué maman, Jessica et la mère de Max ? Il veut quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu crois que c'est après nous qu'il en a ? Après Max et moi ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- La télékinésie, les prémonitions, on avait ces dons tous les deux. C'est peut-être à cause de ça.

\- Sam… Si c'est toi qu'il voulait, il t'aurait déjà eu. Ok ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Dean avait compris les pensées plus profondes qui hantaient Sam. Son frère le comprenait trop bien. Mais s'il avait tort ? Si c'était vraiment sa faute dans un sens ?

\- Avec quoi alors ?

\- A propos de cette saloperie qui a fait ça à notre famille, cette chose qu'on va trouver et tuer. Et c'est tout.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre….

Sam avait du mal à parler. Sa voix avait un peu changé pour cette phrase. Il savait que ce côté belligérant de son frère criait vengeance. Qu'il voulait protéger le reste de sa famille. Faire payer à ce démon d'avoir pris leur mère. Dean sentait la colère en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette façon qu'avait Sam de mettre du suspens dans la conversation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand Max m'a enfermé dans la penderie et qu'il a mis ce meuble devant… Je l'ai bougé.

Sam se racla la gorge. Il avait dû mal à dire ça. Il ne voulait pas que son frère croit qu'il devenait un monstre lui aussi. Comme Max. Il n'osait pas le regarder. Mais bien sûr, Dean ne le comprit pas. Il allait devoir expliquer les choses.

\- Tu es plus fort que je croyais

\- Non mec, je l'ai bougé. Comme Max.

Sam, cette fois, essayait de regarder son frère. Il voulait savoir ce que Dean penserait. Verrait-il de la peur dans son regard ? Ou cette dureté qu'il avait quand il était face à un monstre ? Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la surprise.

\- Oh … Ah bon…

\- Ouais…

Sam voulait que son frère réagisse. Une vraie réaction. Dean détourna le regard et Sam se sentit mal. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Son frère n'osait déjà plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il entendit un bruit de métal.

\- Plie ça.

Face à lui Dean tendait une cuillère. Comme un gosse.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire à volonté Dean !

\- Comment t'as fait ?

\- Je sais pas, je ne peux pas le contrôler. Je t'ai vu mourir, et c'est sorti de moi, comme un coup de poing. Comme une explosion d'adrénaline.

Dean ressemblait à un enfant qu'on avait privé de son jouet. Mais intérieurement il était retourné. Son petit Sammy l'avait vu mourir. Même si c'était une simple prémonition Dean en avait des frissons. Et là, dans la seconde, Sam avait peur. Peur de ce qui se tapissait en lui. Dean voulait le rassurer mais il ne savait pas comment passer le pas. Il n'était pas bon pour rassurer les gens.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Peut-être.

Mais Sam n'arrivait pas à accepter cette réponse de Dean. Comme s'il ne pouvait jamais rien leur arriver.

\- Mec, tu n'as pas peur que je devienne comme Max ?

\- Nop. Impossible. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as un avantage que Max n'avait pas.

\- Papa ? Parce que papa n'est pas là Dean.

\- Non. Moi.

Et Dean lui fit ce petit sourire enfantin qu'il avait souvent quand il parlait à Sam. Il était tellement sûr de lui, que même Sam se sentit rassuré quelques secondes. Bien sûr, tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux tout irait bien. Sam sentit un peu de chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Du contentement. Dean s'occupait encore de lui. Son grand frère était avec lui, tout le temps.

\- Tant que je suis là, rien de mauvais ne t'arrivera

Sam regardait son frère. Il était tellement sûr de lui. Le cadet ne savait quoi penser. Encore maintenant Dean se sentait si protecteur. Il n'avait plus 5 ans pourtant. Mais Dean mettait sa protection avant tout. Même sa propre vie. Dean attrapa son sac et s'approcha de Sam. Il était plus petit. Mais il paraissait tellement plus grand. Plus fort. Plus protecteur. Sam se sentit comme un enfant à nouveau.

\- Je sais ce qu'on doit faire pour tes prémonitions. Je sais où on doit aller.

\- Où ?

Sam se demandait ce que Dean pouvait avoir trouvé comme indices dans ses prémonitions. Lui n'avait rien vu.

\- A Vegas.

Puis il eut son sourire de con. Sam tira un peu plus la gueule. Puis l'étonnement passa. Et pour finir la colère quand il comprit que son frère se foutait de lui. Totalement.

\- Quoi ? Allez ! Les dés ? On gagnerait gros !

Sam était déjà parti dans la voiture. Il ne remarqua pas le regard que lui lança son frère derrière son dos. Dean était angoissé. Il le cachait, mais en cet instant toute son inquiétude ressortait. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur pour son frère. Il avait toujours peur pour lui. Peur que tout se passe mal. Que Sam meurt. C'était ses peurs depuis qu'il avait 4 ans. Depuis qu'il avait tenu ce bébé dans les bras. Mais maintenant une nouvelle inquiétude s'y ajoutait. Il avait peur des pouvoirs de Sam. Pas qu'il s'inquiète vraiment du mal qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il savait que son frère ne lui ferait jamais mal. Il avait peur de ce que ça pouvait sous-entendre. Le démon avait attaqué deux mères, devant deux bébés, il y avait une vingtaine d'années. Pourquoi ? Et ces pouvoirs que les deux avaient eu ? Et cette télékinésie qu'il pouvait avoir. Il sauverait Sam. Il trouverait les réponses. Car rien n'était plus important que son Sammy.

* * *

 **Episode 15 : The Benders**

Dean voulait que Sam boive un peu. Il voulait que son petit frère se détende. Mais bien sûr Sam était un enfant trop parfait. Alors Dean oublia cette idée de faire la fête et alla vider sa vessie. Lui avait déjà trop bu. Mais Sam était sur les nerfs, il était angoissé par ce nouveau monstre. D'ailleurs il venait d'avoir peur d'un chat. Un pauvre chat. Sauf que …

* * *

Lorsque Dean sortit et qu'il vit le journal posé sur la voiture, mais que son frère n'était nulle part, l'angoisse le prit immédiatement. Où était son frère ? Il essaya de regarder partout, ne réfléchissant pas clairement. L'angoisse, la peur, tout cela tourbillonnait trop rapidement en lui. Au bout d'un moment son regard se posa sur les caméras. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il devait trouver Sam et le plus rapidement possible. Il ne savait pas qu'est ce qui était après Sam mais cela lui faisait peur. Très peur. Il fallait qu'il protège Sam. Aucune autre pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se former dans sa tête. Juste le prénom de Sam qui résonnait dans sa tête.

* * *

Sam lui essayait de s'échapper de la cage en métal. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Il était bien enfermé. Son voisin de cage se réveilla. Il était en colère contre le monde entier. Les monstres qui les avaient capturés allaient rentrer. Le problème c'est que ce n'était pas des monstres. C'était des humains les plus communs au monde. Enfin, avec le sadisme et la folie en plus. Sam s'était fait kidnapper par des humains. Il en aurait rigolé si la situation n'était pas si pathétique. Il était vraiment enfermé. Heureusement son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Il essayait de trouver une solution pour sortir de là.

* * *

\- Quand on était jeune, je l'ai sauvé d'un incendie. Depuis, je me sens responsable. C'est mon boulot de le garder en sécurité. J'ai peur que si on ne le trouve pas assez vite… S'il vous plait … C'est ma famille.

Le peur était toujours présente dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il avait peur pour son petit frère. Heureusement, sa peine avait eu raison de l'esprit de la policière. Elle allait l'aider. Cela donna une touche d'espoir à Dean. Cela lui permettait d'aller plus vite. Il devait trouver Sam. Si c'était un loup garou ? Son cœur serait déjà arraché. Si c'était une sorcière ? Il devait souffrir. Dean essaya de ne pas y penser. Il ne devait pas penser au temps qui passait. Il devait penser à Sam. Son Sammy. Son petit frère qui était maintenant il ne savait où avec il ne savait quoi. Il en aurait presque pleuré de rage. Il était juste allé pisser. Il ne pouvait pas garder un œil constant sur Sam bien sûr, il le savait. Mais ça c'était passé beaucoup trop vite. Il aurait dû être plus attentif. Ils étaient sur une chasse après tout. Ils se surveillaient leurs arrières constamment. Dean devait trouver Sam. Absolument.

* * *

Sam quant à lui ne doutait pas un seul instant que son frère viendrait le sauver. Mais pour l'instant c'était l'autre homme qui fallait sauver. Cet homme qui s'éloignait et ne l'écoutait pas. Sam sentait que ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose clochait.

* * *

Dean s'était fait avoir. Comme un bleu. Il était réellement con depuis deux jours. En plus, il avait oublié ses trombones. A quel moment aurait-il pu croire qu'une policière lui mettrait les menottes ? Même si Dean voyait l'ironie de la situation, lui qui adorait ce genre de scénario pour ses pornos, là il en avait clairement marre. Tout allait de travers. Heureusement, il était bon malgré ça. Il étirait son corps au maximum pour attraper cette foutu antenne. Pourquoi était-il si musclé ? Cela enlevait un peu de sa souplesse. Heureusement, quelques exercices de respiration et il réussit à enlever l'antenne et donc sa menotte. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche il entendait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Il allait savoir à quel monstre il allait avoir affaire.

* * *

La policière à côté de Sam se réveillait doucement. Ils discutèrent. Sam était sûr que Dean s'en était sortis. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par de simples menottes. Il avait trop joué avec dans sa vie sexuelle, Sam en était persuadé. D'ailleurs la porte derrière lui s'ouvrait et Dean entra précautionneusement. Il se jeta sur la cage de Sam immédiatement. Son cœur battait fort, il essayait de voir l'état de son petit frère.

\- Es-tu blessé ?

\- Non

\- Je suis si heureux de te voir.

L'émotion entre les deux jeunes hommes était palpable. La joie dans le cœur de Dean explosait. Son frère était vivant. Cela lui suffisait pour l'instant. Même s'il fallait encore sortir de là.

\- Tu les as vu ?

\- Mec, c'est juste des gens.

\- Et tu les as laissé t'avoir ? Tu te rouilles, gamin.

Bien sûr, Dean rigolait. Il savait que des fois les humains pouvaient être pire que les monstres qu'ils chassaient. Il devait maintenant sauver Sam. Et la policière d'ailleurs, même si Sam passait largement avant.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Son petit Sammy s'inquiétait pour lui. Dean lui fit un sourire et chercha des informations dans la maison. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas la folie de ces hommes. Les démons étaient nés pour faire le mal. C'était comme ça. Les loups garous se nourrissaient simplement. Les fantômes se vengeaient de la vie de merde qu'ils avaient vécus. C'était normal comme comportement même s'il fallait s'en débarrasser. Les humains eux ne devraient pas faire ça. Ils auraient dû être meilleurs.

Dean dû se battre contre ces hommes. Heureusement qu'il était entrainé pour la baston. Cela lui faisait du bien de se défouler sur ces gens qui avaient osé kidnapper son petit frère. Hélas, il ne vit pas le père de famille derrière lui. Et il comprit enfin ce que voulait ces gens. Chasser des humains.

* * *

La brûlure sur sa peau lui faisait mal. Il souffrait. L'odeur de sa chair brûlée lui agressait les narines. Les chasseurs voulaient qu'il fasse un choix entre Sammy et la policière. Qui allait être la proie. Il choisit Sam. Sam pouvait survivre à la chasse. Ils étaient entrainés pour ça. Sauf que les règles du jeu avaient changé apparemment. Il entendit le coup de fusil. Dean devint fou. Si Sam était mort… Il allait les tuer, il aurait pu leur arracher la jugulaire avec les dents. Les tuer de la pire manière possible. Sam ne pouvait pas être mort. Sam était trop fort. Il était doué. MERDE ! Sam ne pouvait pas être mort. Dean ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. La gamine le pointait avec son couteau. Il se sentait faible. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que Sam soit mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il se mordait les joues pour ne pas hurler. L'attente était horrible. Il entendit d'autres coups de feu. Cela voulait dire que Sam avait dû s'échapper. Mais il pouvait encore s'être pris une des balles que Dean entendait par ces coups assourdissants. Il devenait fou. Où était son frère ? Il tordait ses lanières de cordes qui rentraient dans sa peau. Cette douleur lui permettait de tenir le coup, de pas sombrer dans la folie. Le temps passait lentement. Le silence était revenu. Où était Sam ? Tout à coup Dean le vit en face de lui. Il aurait pu pleurer de joie. Sam lui desserra les cordes et Dean le serra dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de sentir le corps de son frère, chaud, vivant. Il sentait le cœur de Sam qui tapait contre leurs deux poitrines. Il se sentait vivant, et se rendit compte qu'enfin il pouvait respirer normalement. Sam allait bien. Sam était vivant.

\- Ne me refais jamais ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Disparaitre comme ça.

\- Tu te faisais du souci pour moi.

Bien sûr que Dean se faisait du souci. C'était son petit frère. Son unique famille presque, maintenant que leur père était on ne savait où. Il avait besoin de lui. Il était le pilier de sa vie. Il avait eu peur. Tellement peur. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

\- La prochaine fois que tu disparais, je ne viens plus à ta rescousse.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne le feras pas.

\- Je te le dis

\- Alors tu t'es fait avoir par une gamine de 13 ans ?

\- Oh la ferme.

\- Tu te rouilles, gamin.

\- Ferme là.

Dean balança une tape à l'arrière de la tête de son frère qui rigolait. Insouciant. La chasse était finie. Ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient ensemble. Dean sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Tout irait bien. Tant que Sam était à côté de lui, en bon état, tout irait bien.

* * *

 **Episode 16 : Shadow**

Dean et Sam avait enfilé leur costume d'électriciens. Dean râlait, comme à son habitude. Ce gars était le roi du râlage. Pourtant cette tenue lui allait bien, mieux qu'à son frère. Dean regarda Sammy et un petit sourire heureux lui apparut. Il venait de se rappeler son petit frère, lorsqu'il était beaucoup plus jeune. Il avait voulu faire du théâtre à l'époque. Il avait été vraiment adorable. Dean se souvient encore d'avoir tellement applaudi qu'il avait eu les mains rouges et gonflées pendant longtemps. Il était toujours en admiration devant son petit frère de toute façon. Même s'il était mauvais. Alors quand il était vraiment doué… Comme pour le théâtre par exemple.

Ils étaient dans l'appartement et ils cherchaient qu'est ce qui avait pu tuer cette pauvre femme. C'était certainement un monstre. Dean était en train de parler d'une flic, mais Sam le fit taire. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler des plans culs de son frère. Il ne voulait pas savoir où cette Amy pouvait avoir un tatouage. Ils avaient un mystère à résoudre.

* * *

Dean était en train de draguer la barmaid quand il vit son frère arriver. Il oublia totalement la jeune femme, et se dirigea vers son Sammy.

\- J'ai parlé à la barmaid.

\- Tu as eu quelque chose ? A part son numéro.

\- Mec, je suis un pro. Ça me blesse que tu penses ça.

Sam avait presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Son frère était un dragueur invétéré. Il serait capable de draguer n'importe quel être vivant tant qu'il avait des seins et un vagin. Donc il savait parfaitement ce qu'il disait. D'ailleurs Dean lui fit un petit sourire contrit en montrant sa serviette. Le numéro était affiché dessus et Sam avait envie de l'arracher et le brûler. Mais il se retint. A la place il préféra faire sortir un peu le fiel en lui.

\- Ok d'accord. Peux-tu essayer de penser avec ta tête, juste un instant, Dean ?

Sam était sérieux et l'ainé le sentit. Il essaya de se justifier, en donnant les informations qu'il avait pu glaner.

\- Meredith a travaillé ici, comme serveuse. Tout le monde l'aimait bien. Elle était normale. Elle n'a rien dit ou fait de bizarre avant de mourir.

Dean haussa les épaules, se retenant à grande peine de faire un pied de nez à son frère. Il n'était pas qu'un con dragueur. Il était aussi un bon chasseur. Il ne fallait pas que Sam l'oubli.

Ils dérivèrent sur le symbole et l'autre victime. Mais tout à coup Sam se leva. Il reconnaissait cette chevelure. C'était Meg. Sam avait une mauvaise impression. Dean s'était rapproché et écoutait la conversation. Il essaya de se faire remarquer par un raclement de gorge. Et Sam eu l'impression de se retrouver dans le no mans land entre les deux, vu comment Meg attaquait Dean. Celui-ci battit en retraite presque immédiatement ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sam quant à lui sentait encore plus la mauvaise impression. Il prit son numéro et essaya d'en savoir plus.

\- Tu lui as dit que je te traitais comme un bagage ? Tu as dit des vacheries sur moi ?

\- Désolé Dean c'était après notre grosse dispute, quand j'étais dans l'Indiana. Ce n'est pas important.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu me suis contre ton gré ?

Dean était énervé par cette femme. Est-ce que vraiment Sam pensait ça ? Est ce qu'il allait le laisser à nouveau car il n'était pas là par envie. C'était cette idée qui passait en boucle dans sa tête. Dean avait peur de perdre encore son frère.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ecoutes moi au moins !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je trouve ça louche

\- A qui le dis-tu. Je ne lui ai pas plu.

\- Non, je pense qu'on tient une piste !

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- J'ai connu Meg il y a deux semaines, littéralement sur le bord d'une route. Et je retombe sur elle à Chicago dans un bar ? Dans le même bar où bossait une serveuse tuée par un esprit ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu bizarre ?

\- Ça peut arriver les coïncidences

\- Oui, ça arrive. Mais pas à nous… Ecoute il y a quelque chose à propos de cette fille… C'est dur de mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Mais tu aimerais bien. On peut se tromper. Tu as un faible pour elle ? Peut-être que tu penses trop avec ta tête. C'est ça le problème.

Dean en rigolait bien sûr. Même s'il n'aimait pas cette fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne l'aimait pas. En même temps, cette fille était trop bizarre. Qui ne l'aimait pas, lui, Dean Winchester ? C'était impossible. Il était le mec le plus parfait du monde.

\- S'il te plait, va voir si Meg Masters est vraiment d'Andover. Et tâche d'en savoir plus sur le symbole qu'on a trouvé.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Surveiller Meg.

\- Bravo.

\- Mieux vaut être prévoyant.

\- Sale petit pervers !

\- Mec…

\- J'y vais, j'y vais.

Dean essayait de rire. Son Sammy ne pouvait pas être comme lui. Il était pur. Dean était un dépravé, il le savait. C'était plus pour se protéger qu'autre chose. Mais Sam, le gentil Sam lui était un romantique. Le traiter de pervers était drôle. Cela changeait un peu de d'habitude.

* * *

Sam était assis quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Dean.

\- Tu es en train de la mater.

\- Non. Oui…

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de montrer ton affection.

Sam rougit. Heureusement que son ainé n'était pas là sinon il se serait foutu de lui. Royalement. Est-ce que c'était sa faute s'il avait une mauvaise impression sur cette fille ? Il la vit passer à sa fenêtre en sous vêtement. Sam se sentit un peu troublé malgré lui.

* * *

Sam rentra à toute allure à l'appartement. Il se retrouva face à son frère et ils parlèrent en même temps.

\- Je dois te parler !

Sam lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Tu t'es amouraché d'une démone alors.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas amoureux. Mais cela ne servait à rien de parler avec Dean sur ça. Dean lui raconta ensuite ce qu'il avait trouvé. Ils avaient du boulot à faire.

Dean appela leur père, mais il tomba à nouveau sur la messagerie. Cela ne servait à rien, mais il préféra laisser un message. Puis ils chargèrent leurs armes. Les deux frères essayaient d'être forts, de cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais comme d'habitude Sam avait besoin de parler. Et il dit la phrase que Dean redoutait.

\- Je dormirais pendant un mois. Je reprendrais mes études. Je recommencerais à vivre.

\- Tu veux reprendre tes études ?

\- Quand tout ça sera fini, oui.

Dean eu un petit bruit de gorge. Sam sentit le malaise.

\- Quoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ?

\- Si si. C'est génial. Tant mieux pour toi.

Dean ne regardait plus son frère. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il avait entendu. Il fit ses affaires, pour occuper ses mains. Et sa tête. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'acceptait pas du tout ce qu'avait dit Sam. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Son petit frère était libre.

\- Et toi ? Que comptes tu faire quand tout cela sera fini ?

\- Ça ne se finira jamais. Il y en aura toujours d'autres qu'il faudra chasser.

\- Tu dois bien vouloir quelque chose.

Pour une fois Dean ne se cacha pas derrière des blagues ou en prenant la fuite. Il fallait que cela sorte. Sam demandait. Sam aurait une réponse. Peu importe que cela lui plaise ou non.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me lâches dès qu'on aura fini, Sam.

Dean lui tourna le dos. Il ne voulait pas regarder son petit frère maintenant. Il savait qu'il était égoïste de demander ça. Mais depuis ces derniers mois il se sentait bien. Heureux. Il avait à nouveau son frère à ses côtés. Il en avait besoin. Si Sam partait, il se retrouverait seul. Seul avec ses pensées. Seul dans toutes ces chasses. Sam était son bol d'air frais. Avec lui à ses côtés il se sentait vivant. La chasse devenait un moment sympa. Pas juste une corvée pour sauver le monde.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Sam paraissait perdu. Dean ne savait pas comment faire comprendre son point de vue à Sam. Il avait la voix qui tremblait, pleine d'émotion. Il ne voulait pas pleurer.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'emmène partout avec moi ? Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu te chercher à Stanford ?

\- Papa était en danger. Tu cherchais l'assassin de maman.

\- Oui bien sûr. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Dean ne le regardait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que s'il se retournait il ne dirait rien. Mais il fallait qu'il parle. Il en avait besoin depuis tellement longtemps. Il prit un peu de courage au fond de son ventre, respira et se retourna. Il fallait qu'il parle.

\- Toi, papa et moi. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble comme avant.

Dean regardait son frère avec un petit sourire. Un sourire d'enfant qui demande son cadeau au père Noël. Sam se sentit mal. Dean ne demandait jamais rien. Dean ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait. Mais en cet instant, Dean s'ouvrait à lui.

\- Je veux qu'on reforme une famille.

Sam le regarda et lui parla avec une voix douce. Comme on parlerait à un enfant.

\- Dean, on est déjà une famille.

Sam le pensait réellement. Même s'il était parti deux ans, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à son père et à son frère. Malgré sa rancœur. S'il était là maintenant c'était par envie. S'il partageait son temps avec son frère c'est parce que ça lui faisait du bien. Il oubliait sa peine. Il oubliait Jessica.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi. Mais les choses ne seront jamais comme avant.

Sam le pensait réellement. Il était bien avec Dean. Mais il avait peur de retrouver son père. Et il savait que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Dean et lui, ensemble sur les chasses, c'était génial. Mais avec leur père… Ce n'était pas envisageable pour Sam. John était de trop dans leur duo. Il cassait leur équilibre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être trois. Et Dean avait trop besoin de John. Alors Sam s'effaçait pour garder un temps soit peu sa famille stable.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, mais plus rien ne pouvait sortir maintenant. Il souffrait. Il ne voulait pas que son frère dise ça. L'ainé des Winchester voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Même si c'était une idée trop belle pour être réalisée. Il ne demandait pas souvent quelque chose. Mais encore une fois Sam lui montrait qu'il était trop naïf d'y croire. Il avait envie de hurler sa rage. Il aurait eu envie de tout casser autour de lui. Peut-être frapper Sam aussi pour lui faire autant de mal. Mais il était incapable de faire du mal à Sam. Mais il sourit.

\- Tu as peut être raison.

Le moment était passé. Dean se referma comme une huitre. Sam le sentit.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Je ne veux pas vivre cette vie pour toujours.

Dean baissa la tête. Il avait les yeux brillants. Les phrases de son frère étaient comme des lames acérées dans son cœur.

\- Dean quand l'enquête sera terminée, il faudra que tu me laisses partir.

Le plus vieux avait toujours la tête baissée. Il releva la tête et ses yeux montraient toute sa colère. Sa rage. En cet instant il haïssait Sam de lui demander ça. Il haïssait cet égoïsme qu'avait son petit frère. Il lui avait toujours tout donné. Il l'avait laissé partir à une époque. Il l'avait surveillé du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il l'avait éduqué. Il avait passé sa vie à l'aider. Et pour une fois, il avait osé demander de l'aide à Sam. Et celui-ci lui avait juste tourné le dos. Dean essaya de ne pas y penser. Son frère était un connard. Mais ils avaient une chasse à réaliser actuellement. Dean se concentra sur ça. C'était le mieux. Il ne voulait pas penser à la douleur dans son cœur.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent discrètement dans le bâtiment. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais ils étaient tombés comme des bleus dans un piège.

\- Hey Sam. Ne le prend pas mal mais ta copine est une garce.

Dean se retint de rajouter qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre vu qu'ils se ressemblaient tellement.

Sam comprit que Meg voulait attirer leur père. Sauf que Dean faisait le coq en disant tellement de bonnes choses sur leur père. Comme d'habitude. Mais Meg avait raison, John serait moins prudent car ils étaient prisonniers.

Meg s'approcha sensuellement de l'oreille de Sam. Dean avait envie d'hurler et de l'éloigner. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Définitivement pas. Il savait que Sam essayait de détourner l'attention pour que Dean se détache. Sauf qu'il avait fait trop de bruits. Meg n'avait pas l'air très contente. Elle revint sur lui. Sauf que Sam avait réussi à se détacher et il donna un coup de boule à Meg. Il détruisit l'autel et déjà les Daeva s'occupèrent de la démone. Sam détacha son frère avant de voir ce qui était arrivé à Meg.

\- Sam, la prochaine fois que tu veux baiser, trouve toi une fille un peu moins cinglée, d'accord ?

Dean avait fait exprès de parler juste de sexe. Il n'envisageait pas que son frère puisse être amoureux de cette fille. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement où une ombre se tenait. Dean comprit plus vite que Sam qui était là. Ses yeux devinrent plus humides. Son père était là. Devant lui. Sam aussi paraissait perturbé. John lui avait réellement les larmes aux yeux. Dean serra son père dans ses bras avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. Il était soulagé de le voir. Entre Sam et John c'était plus compliqué. Ils n'osaient pas s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Comme s'ils allaient se brûler.

Ils parlèrent du démon. Leur père voulait absolument les protéger. Et enfin ils brisèrent la glace. Sam restait derrière ses « oui monsieur ». Il avait peur. Peur de souffrir encore. Pourtant John fini par s'avancer et prit son fils dans ses bras. Dean regardait la scène et sentait le bonheur exploser dans son cœur. Sa famille était réunie. C'était tout ce qu'il avait demandé. Mais le bonheur n'était pas quelque chose de très apprécié dans le destin des Winchester, car déjà les emmerdes recommençaient. Les Daeva les attaquaient. Heureusement Sam eu la bonne idée d'allumer des feux de détresse, les aveuglant. Ils sortirent de l'appartement pour retrouver la voiture. Dean devait ouvrir les yeux à Sam. Il fallait que leur père parte. Dean se sentait mal à cette idée, mais Sam ne l'acceptait pas. Il venait de retrouver son père. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Tu dois me laisser partir.

En cet instant, les deux frères Winchester comprirent l'ironie de la situation. Dean sentit à nouveau les paroles de Sam comme un couperet. Sam se rendit compte alors de l'horreur de ce qu'il avait dit à Dean. Il laissa son père partir, s'en voulant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement mais il s'en voulait. Il avait fait souffrir Dean. Ils regardèrent leur père partir. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils le reverraient. Et s'ils le reverraient. Ils partirent à leur tour, évitant de peu Meg.

* * *

 **Episode 17 : Hell House**

Sam dormait à côté de lui. Dean avait envie de s'amuser, alors il plaça une cuillère en plastique dans la bouche de son frère. Il prit une photo puis augmenta le son. Cette photo, il la garderait précieusement. C'était une certitude. Elle serait toujours près de lui, quand il irait mal. Quand son frère lui manquerait. Il était heureux. Tellement heureux. Il allait avoir Sam encore un peu avec lui. Voir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il avait l'impression de redevenir cet adolescent de 15/16 ans qu'il était il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Très drôle.

\- Désolé. Peu de décor dans l'est du Texas. Il faut se les faire.

\- On est plus des enfants, Dean. On ne va pas recommencer ces conneries.

\- Recommencer quoi ?

\- Ces gamineries. C'est idiot et ça dégénère toujours.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il Sammy ? Tu as peur d'avoir une saleté dans ton shampooing encore c'est ça ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire pendant que Sam tirait une gueule de dix pieds de long. Au moins, il ne voulait pas se rappeler ce moment de son enfance.

\- Ok, c'est toi qui a commencé.

\- Vas-y boule de billard.

Dean était comme un gosse. Mais Sam n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il allait lui faire payer. Pour l'instant, ils avaient une affaire.

* * *

Sam lui parlait des marques comme si c'était normal de savoir tout ça.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne baises pas.

Dean regarda son frère en coin. Mais il n'eut pas de réaction. Ils entendirent un bruit et se ruèrent dans la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent face à deux individus particulièrement cons. Ed et Harry. Ils se vantèrent mais ils savaient ce qu'était un CEM, un champ électromagnétique. Ils avaient un peu fait leurs devoirs. Mais c'était vraiment des idiots. Sam et Dean les laissèrent, préférant faire du vrai travail.

Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi. Une personne était morte. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils résolvent cette énigme. Il y avait les amateurs qui étaient là. Heureusement ils aidèrent les Winchester à rentrer dans la maison, provoquant une diversion.

\- Sam je parie que tu n'avales pas ça.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Sam fronça les sourcils. Mais Dean paraissait très concentré.

\- Je double la mise.

Dean arrivait à plaisanter alors qu'ils étaient en pleine chasse. Mais un bruit attira leur attention. Ils avaient le fusil chargé. Heureusement, ce n'était que des rats. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retournent. Ils vidèrent deux cartouches avant que le fantôme ne disparaisse. Il y avait un problème. Depuis quand les fantômes supportent le sel ? Les Winchester coururent hors de la maison. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent. Dean n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce symbole.

Tout à coup, Dean eu une idée. Il savait qu'il était sur une piste. Le gamin leur raconta tout. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la mort de la fille. Il y avait un problème avec ce fantôme.

* * *

Dean revint au motel. Sam était sous la douche. Parfait. Avec un sourire vicieux il sortit le poil à gratter et en foutu partout dans les vêtements.

Sam sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Dean reluqua deux secondes le corps presque parfait de son frère. Depuis QUAND Sammy était aussi bien foutu ? Il était plus musclé que lui ! Il se sentit troublé. Parce qu'il lui avait fait une blague et parce que ce corps en face de lui le troublait étrangement. Il avait bien remarqué la goutte d'eau qui avait glissé du téton aux abdos. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû remarquer ça. Ni le V que pouvait avoir Sam, très bien tracé. Trop bien tracé.

Ils sortirent manger, parlant de l'affaire. Sam se tortillait dans tous les sens. Comme si quelque chose le gênait. Ou le grattait. Dean essayait de pas rire pendant que Sam parlait du tulpa.

\- Je dois être allergique à notre savon ou quelque chose.

Et Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il explosa de rire devant l'air ahuri de son frère.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Tu es un putain de crétin.

\- Oh ouais.

Dean était tellement fier de lui. Peut-être que cela ferait réagir un peu Sam. Vu qu'il n'était pas réceptif depuis le début. Là, il avait joué le grand jeu. Sam allait se venger. Il en était sûr. Il voulait se « battre » avec son frère comme avant. Comme quand ils étaient gamins. Cela lui donnait l'impression que tout allait bien. Qu'ils étaient à nouveau des enfants.

* * *

Dean s'ennuyait à table. Heureusement à côté de lui se trouvait les trucs qui riaient quand on tirait dessus. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée du nom de ce truc. Sam lui lança un regard mauvais et arrêta le rire du pêcheur en bois.

\- Si tu refais ça, je te tue.

Dean le regarda avec un grand sourire de bâtard et tira le fil à nouveau. Le rire horrible recommença. Sam tira à nouveau, essayant de tuer Dean du regard. Hélas, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une balle qui pourrait tuer Dean sur le coup. Et Sam n'osait pas sortir son flingue pour régler la question.

\- Du calme, mec. Tu as besoin de te détendre. Tu es beaucoup trop tendu.

Sam était réellement tendu. Dean cru qu'il allait exploser sa bière vu la violence qu'il mettait pour la reposer. Il préféra parler de l'affaire. Espérant détendre le plus jeune. Cela dû marcher car Sam lui tendit sa bière. Dean était trop heureux et attrapa sa bière pour trinquer avec Sam. Le dit Sam qui se mettait à rire. Dean ne put s'empêcher de le regarder bêtement. Ce sourire qu'avait Sam était beaucoup trop brillant pour son cerveau. Il avait l'impression que rien n'était plus beau sur cette terre que le rire de Sam. Mais Dean comprit bien vite la raison de ce rire. Sam avait mis de la colle sur sa bière. Et maintenant la main de Dean était collée. Cela augmenta encore plus le rire du plus jeune.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

\- Si.

Il lui montrait le tube de colle. Il était totalement mort de rire. Il tira sur la chainette et le rire insupportable recommença, se moquant ouvertement de Dean. Au fond, le plus vieux était heureux. Sam avait enfin décidé de jouer. La vengeance serait terrible.

* * *

Ils avaient fini leur chasse, réduisant la maison hantée en cendres. Ils espéraient que jamais ils ne devraient revenir. Ils avaient même réussi à faire partir Ed et Harry. Enfin, Sam les avait fait partir.

\- Moi j'ai mis le poisson mort sur la banquette arrière.

\- On fait une trêve ?

\- Ok pendant au moins 150 km.

Dean n'était pas réellement prêt pour une trêve. Il s'amusait trop bien. Comme un gosse quoi. Il était avec son frère. Ils étaient heureux, joyeux. La discussion sur le départ de Sam semblait totalement oubliée. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas penser au sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur dernière discussion. C'était trop pour lui.

* * *

 **Episode 18 : Something Wicked**

Six enfants étaient malades. Au point d'être inconscients. Dean avait une impression étrange. Cette maladie qui touchait les fratries. Et quand il vit la main, Dean comprit. Cela le ramena des années en arrière. Il n'était qu'un gosse à cette époque. Il devait surveiller son petit frère pendant que leur père allait se battre contre ce monstre. Dean avait encore une fois la mission de surveiller Sammy. Il devait avoir autour d'une dizaine d'années. Sam, lui, n'avait que 5/7 ans. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de leur âge. Ils étaient encore à l'école primaire, c'est tout ce que Dean se souvenait de concret sur cette période. Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement du monstre. Les remords remontèrent en lui. Il n'osait pas en parler à Sam. Il ne voulait pas reparler de ça. Mais le passé avait toujours cette ironie chez les Winchester.

La stryge était de retour. Et Sam voulait des réponses. Pourquoi la chose s'était échappée ? Le plus jeune des frères sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Dean.

\- Un grand lit ou deux lits simples ?

\- Deux lits simples.

Le gamin avait une tête à claque pensa Dean. Réellement. Il les regarda attentivement et fit une remarque sur le potentiel homosexuel entre les deux hommes. Dean sentit son sang tourner et avait envie de frapper le gamin. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour avec lui. La mère du gosse rentra, l'envoyant s'occuper de son frère. Ce gosse servant un verre de lait lui rappelait sa propre enfance. Sam posait toujours trop de questions. Dean avait fait à manger, mais Sam n'en voulait pas. Il voulait des Lucky Charms. Dean en aurait voulu aussi. Mais comme d'habitude il fit passer les envies de son petit frère avant les siennes. Car rien n'était plus important que Sammy. Outre le bonheur de Sammy.

* * *

Sam lui expliquait ce qu'il avait trouvé sur la stryge. Encore une fois, Dean lui apporta des informations complémentaires. Sam sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Il ne trouvait juste pas quoi. Il était jeune à l'époque de cette chasse. Il n'en avait absolument aucun souvenir. Il était sûr par contre que Dean savait quelque chose, quelque chose de très important. Qu'il s'était passé un truc qui avait profondément changé son grand frère. Il devait creuser.

* * *

Le gamin était seul sur le banc. Dean s'approcha de lui. Il lui avoua que son petit frère était malade. Que c'était sa faute. Dean essaya de le contredire. Comme pour se rassurer. Mais Mickaël disait que c'était son devoir de le surveiller. Dean comprit. Il n'ajouta rien car il n'y avait rien à ajouter. La mère sortie à ce moment-là et Dean s'occupa de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il avait besoin de respirer. Mais cette chose devait mourir. Vite. Heureusement Sam lui donna de nouvelles informations. C'était le docteur qui cachait ses traits derrière un visage humain. Visage qui n'avait pas changé depuis plus d'un siècle.

* * *

Ils préparaient un plan. Dean voulait utiliser le gamin comme appât. Mais Sam refusait cette idée immédiatement. Il ne comprenait pas le problème. Mais la solution fini par éclater.

\- Ce n'est pas toi Sam. C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui ait merdé. Si des gosses se font prendre, c'est à cause de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Dean ? pourquoi se serait ta faute ?

Un silence lui répondit. Il était dos à son frère mais il voyait à quel point il était tendu. Sam voulait comprendre.

\- Dean tu me caches quelque chose depuis le début. Papa ne fuit jamais devant une chasse. Il n'aurait jamais laissé cette chose s'échapper. Parle-moi. Explique moi.

Son ton était devenu suppliant. Mais Dean était déjà plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. La troisième nuit dans cette foutue chambre, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Dean se revoit à nouveau. Il était un gamin, frustré d'être seul avec son frère. Sortant de la chambre. Laissant son frère seul pour aller en face, pour jouer aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à la fermeture. Il était resté des heures là-bas. Ne pensant pas à son père. Pas à son frère. Il rentra dans la chambre, se sentant mieux. Mais à ce moment-là il se rendit compte qu'il y avait de la lumière dans la pièce où ils dormaient avec Sammy. Où Sammy était actuellement. Il vit la chose essayer de lui aspirer son essence vitale. Le fusil était à côté de la porte et Dean l'attrapa. Mais il était terrifié. Complètement terrifié. Il avait peur que son frère ne meure et cela le bloquait totalement. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. La stryge l'entendit et se releva pour l'attaquer. Mais John était déjà derrière, et tira. Le monstre s'échappa mais John s'en fichait il courait déjà vers Sam, étendu sur le lit. L'enfant papillonna des yeux pendant que John regardait déjà son autre fils, le visage dur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je suis sorti.

\- Quoi ?

La voix de John lui fit peur. Il savait qu'il avait merdé en cet instant. Il avait peur. Peur que son père lui en veuille. Qu'il l'abandonne. Qu'il le frappe peut être aussi.

\- Juste une seconde. Je suis désolé.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter cette pièce et de le surveiller.

John était déçu. Et voir son père comme ça brisa le cœur de Dean. Il avait été à deux doigts de pleurer à cette époque. Pourtant, déjà son père lui avait appris qu'aucun homme ne pleurait. Que pleurer c'était pour les faibles et les lâches. Dean ne voulait être ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Papa nous a attrapés et on est partis. Il nous a laissé chez le père Jim à trois heures de là. Quand il est revenu à Fort Douglas la stryge avait disparue. Elle était partie. C'est maintenant qu'elle refait surface. Papa n'en a plus jamais parlé. Je n'ai rien demandé. Il ne m'a plus regardé comme avant. Ce qui est pire. Je peux comprendre, il a été clair et j'ai désobéi. Tu as failli mourir à cause de moi.

La voix de Dean tremblait. Sam sentait que l'émotion était tellement forte dans le corps de Dean que cela transperçait de partout. Il s'en voulait de ne pas se souvenir. Dean lui paraissait complètement hanté par cette histoire. Sam le comprenait. Leur père était tout pour Dean. Tout. Et à partir de ce jour-là, Dean n'avait pu oublier la déception que son père avait eu. Cela, en plus de ses remords d'avoir mis Sam en danger. C'était trop pour lui. Sam avait mal au cœur. Il comprit alors pourquoi Dean était un aussi bon soldat. Pourquoi Dean répondait toujours amen à leur père. Car la seule fois où il ne l'avait pas fait, Sam avait été attaqué. Il aurait eu envie de serrer son frère dans ses bras. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Dean était trop à cran pour ça. Alors il opta pour les paroles réconfortantes.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Papa savait que ce n'était pas fini pour moi. Il m'envoie terminer le boulot.

\- Mais utiliser Mickaël ? Je ne sais pas. Et si l'un de nous prenait sa place, serait l'appât ?

\- Ça ne marchera pas.

Dean et Sam argumentaient. Il fallait que ce soit un enfant, pourtant. C'était le seul moyen pour que ça marche.

* * *

Mickaël était devant la porte. Fort comme un homme déjà.

\- Vous avez dit que vous étiez un grand frère. Vous prendriez soin de votre petit frère ? Vous feriez tout pour lui ?

\- Oui. Tout.

La voix de Dean n'était qu'un murmure. Sam le regarda, le cœur se gonflant. Il était toujours le premier à dire qu'il ferait tout pour son frère. Dean ne le disait jamais. Pourtant en cet instant, il savait que Dean avait toujours plus tenu cette promesse que lui. Sam avait souvent abandonné. Il avait laissé son frère. Dean l'avait fait une fois. Plus jamais il ne le ferait. C'était une blessure trop profonde en lui. Sam avait besoin d'en parler. Il s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire.

\- Dean, je suis désolé…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais… Je t'ai toujours emmerdé parce que tu suivais les ordres de papa. Mais je comprends mieux, maintenant.

\- Oh Dieu tue moi maintenant.

Dean évitait la conversation. Mais Sam le comprit. C'était son grand frère. Celui qui l'avait toujours protégé. Qui le protègerait toujours. Et qui s'en voulait depuis plus de quinze ans car il avait été un enfant. Un simple enfant qui avait envie de s'amuser. Dean avait toujours pris trop au sérieux cette idée de protéger son frère. Parce que la seule fois où il l'avait laissé il avait eu des problèmes. Mais ce n'était plus le temps de penser, la stryge attaquait Mickaël. Il fallait le protéger. Sauf que le monstre n'était pas mort et il attaquait les deux frères. Il venait finir le boulot avec Sam. Sauf que Dean ne laisserait pas ça arriver. La balle siffla dans la chambre.

\- Ça va petit frère ?

La question était rhétorique. Il savait que ça allait pour Sam. Il l'avait sauvé cette fois. Il tira deux trois fois de plus dans le monstre. Pour être sûr. Pour que la catharsis soit complète. Cette saloperie était morte. Elle ne s'attaquerait plus aux enfants. Plus à son Sammy non plus. Dean se sentit en paix avec lui-même. Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait réussi.

\- Dommage.

\- Non tout ira bien.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je pensais à Mickaël. Il sait maintenant que ça existe. Il ne sera plus jamais le même.

Les deux frères réfléchirent. Dean n'y avait pas pensé, trop heureux d'avoir fini le boulot. Que son frère soit à nouveau sain et sauf.

\- Je rêve parfois que …

\- Quoi ?

\- Que je n'ai pas perdu mon innocence.

Dean comprenait ce que Sam voulait dire. Il regarda la voiture avec Mickaël qui s'éloignait.

\- Si ça peut t'aider, moi aussi j'en rêve pour toi.

Dean était sincère. Il aurait tout fait pour que Sam ne connaisse pas cette vie. Il aurait tout donné pour ça. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin de tout donner comme ça à son frère. Enfin si, bien sûr, c'était normal de vouloir protéger son frère. Mais c'était trop fort. Trop intense. Ça lui faisait peur des fois tout ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour Sam. Il abandonnerait tout pour son petit frère. Il se damnerait pour lui. Il donnerait son âme sans réfléchir. S'il pouvait le sauver de cette vie. Encore une fois, avec cette phrase, il avait montré que le bonheur de Sam passait avant le sien. Que cette vie de chasseur lui allait, car il pouvait sauver Sam. Et que c'était le plus important.

* * *

 **Episode 19 : Provenance**

Dean draguait encore ouvertement la serveuse pendant que Sam bossait. Mais dès que Sam l'appela, c'était comme si rien d'autre ne comptait que son petit frère. Et c'est ainsi qu'il laissa la jeune femme sans un regard en arrière. Il essaya de parler de son coup du soir et qu'il lui avait même trouvé un coup. Mais Sam refusa.

\- Dean, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Tu peux, mais tu ne le fais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ils parlèrent alors de la chasse. Mais Dean pensait que son frère était trop seul. Même s'il ne voulait pas que Sam trouve quelqu'un, car cela voulait dire qu'il le laisserait. Car Sam était un romantique. Il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire d'une nuit. Il n'était pas comme Dean. Sam avait besoin d'amour pour vivre. Dean fuyait l'amour, car il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant de ça. De ces sentiments, d'une personne qui pourrait le briser. Sam était un rêveur, Dean était trop réaliste. Pourtant l'ainé des Winchester avait envie que son frère se lâche un peu. Qu'il se mette à s'amuser un peu. Lui en tout cas allait s'amuser. Même s'il gardait toujours une pensée pour son frère dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

Sam appuya violemment sur le klaxon, ce qui réveilla Dean. Le dit Dean qui devait avoir une gueule de bois carabinée. Il avait passé la nuit avec les deux femmes. Au grand damne de Sam. Son frère n'était pas rentré à l'appartement. Sam était jaloux, mais il gérait mieux qu'avec Cassie. Il savait que ces femmes n'étaient rien pour Dean. Des trous au mieux. Il n'avait aucun respect pour ces femmes, et cela apaisait Sam dans un sens. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on traite mal les femmes, il ne voulait pas que Dean s'attache trop. Il ne voulait pas qu'il finisse par tomber amoureux un jour. Et qu'il parte. Sans Sam.

* * *

Cette fois, c'était à Sam de sortir. Dean essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il avait vu le regard de Sam sur la jeune femme. Ça l'énervait un peu. Beaucoup était plutôt le mot à utiliser. Mais il avait passé l'âge d'être jaloux des gens qui approchaient Sam. Il avait appris à gérer sa jalousie depuis qu'il avait 8 ans, quand Sam était rentré à l'école. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais Sam que pour lui. Mais c'était toujours étrange de voir son frère avec quelqu'un. Car c'était jamais qu'une baise d'un soir. Pas pour Sam.

Sam n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre de son frère. Marre qu'il essaye de la foutre avec une nana. Même si cette nana était belle comme Sarah.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je baise ?

\- Tu serais peut-être moins sur les nerfs !

Sam en avait marre. Qu'il le laisse tranquille. Mais Dean n'avait pas fini de lui parler.

\- Sérieusement je te parle pas de baiser, mais de sortir. Sarah te ferait du bien. Je veux pas être indiscret, mais tu penses à Jessica non ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un comme ça, mais je pense qu'elle voudrait te voir heureux. Elle voudrait que tu t'amuses de temps en temps, tu crois pas ?

Dean avait raison, Sam le savait. Mais c'était dur pour lui.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça

\- Il y a quoi d'autre ?

Sam ne répondit pas. La tension était très importante dans la pièce. Comme s'il y avait un sous-entendu dans le silence de Sam. Mais Dean ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Sam non plus. Il voulait juste que son frère le laisse tranquille. Il ne voulait pas être avec cette femme. C'était tout. Il voulait finir la chasse, avec son frère. Juste tous les deux.

* * *

Sam finit par abdiquer, et se décida à écouter son frère. Il se retourna et alla vers Sarah. Dean regarda son frère embrasser la jeune femme. Il sourit.

\- Ça c'est mon garçon.

Il avait pourtant un petit pincement au cœur. C'était sa faute si Sam embrassait une femme, il savait qu'il l'avait poussé pour ça. Mais la peur que son frère parte revenait. Il essaya de chasser cette idée, il voulait juste le bonheur de son Sammy. Pourtant, le voir revenir vers la voiture lui apporta une joie sans nom. Encore une fois, aucune femme ne pourrait se mettre entre eux.

* * *

 **Episode 20 : Dead Man's Blood**

Dean voulait qu'ils retournent voir Sarah. Mais Sam ne voulait pas vraiment. L'embrasser avait été une mauvaise idée. Mais il en avait marre que Dean le pousse tout le temps, alors il avait craqué. Il avait essayé. Ils avaient du boulot à faire de toute façon. Surtout maintenant que Dean avait reconnu le nom de l'homme tué. La visite de l'appartement où il était mort démontrait que l'homme avait été un chasseur lui aussi.

John débarqua dans la voiture, telle une ombre, que personne n'attendait. Il félicita ses enfants pour leur discrétion dans cette enquête. Ils apprirent ainsi que Elkins était justement le chasseur qui avait tout appris à John, ou presque. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils eurent vent de l'existence d'un colt particulier mais aussi des vampires. Même Dean était choqué d'apprendre l'existence de ces créatures surnaturelles. Pourtant il n'en était pas à sa première chasse. Loin de là.

* * *

Sam commençait déjà à questionner les actions de leur père, au grand damne de Dean. Qui en plus se fit réprimander comme un enfant pour ne pas en prendre soin. Il laissa Sam conduire son bébé pendant qu'il ruminait dans son coin. Sam voyait dans le rétroviseur que son frère ronchonnait mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Papa semble le croire. Se serait sympa qu'il nous tienne au courant

\- Ça recommence …

\- Quoi ?

\- Sam ça fait un an qu'on cherche papa, et après quelques heures avec lui il y a déjà de la tension.

\- Non, je suis heureux, il va bien. Je suis content qu'on bosse ensemble.

\- Bien.

Mais il y avait un "mais" derrière que Dean ne voulait pas vraiment entendre.

\- Mais il nous traite comme des enfants.

\- Bon sang !

Dean le savait pourtant, il connaissait son frère. Mais pendant un instinct il avait cru que tout se passerait bien. Naïf qu'il était.

\- Il donne des ordres, il veut qu'on les suive sans le questionner. Il ne dit que le minimum.

Sam s'énervait contre leur père. Dean ne pouvait rien faire, à part essayer de le calmer.

\- Il fait cela parce qu'il a ses raisons.

\- Quelles raisons ?

\- A cause de notre travail, on n'a pas le temps de se disputer. C'est comme ça qu'il travaille.

\- Peut-être quand on était des enfants, mais plus maintenant. Pas après tout ce que toi et moi avons vécu. Ça ne te dérange pas de le laisser diriger ?

Sam était énervé car ils n'étaient plus seulement que tous les deux. Que John s'était interposé dans leur duo. Les deux frères le comprirent en même temps, mais ils étaient perdus de cette révélation. Dean prit le temps de réfléchir. Bien sûr que ça le dérangeait. Il avait 27 ans. Il n'était plus un gosse. Mais c'était John, c'était leur père. Il savait que c'était un bon chasseur. Meilleur qu'eux. Et même si Dean appréciait leur vie sur les routes, juste tous les deux, il devait avouer qu'il était heureux de voir leur père.

\- Pas si ça marche.

La discussion était close entre eux. Mais Sam était toujours énervé. Il ne comprenait pas que Dean soit aussi soumis à John Winchester. Si, bien sûr qu'il savait. C'était à cause de la stryge. Mais maintenant il avait 23 ans. Il n'était plus un gamin. Il savait se débrouiller tout seul ! Au pire, avec l'aide de Dean. Il n'avait pas besoin que leur père soit avec eux. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'être tous les deux, à se protéger l'un l'autre. Etre trois cassait la dynamique de leur groupe. Sam le savait. Dean aussi le savait, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient le dire à voix haute. Dean était heureux de revoir son père, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les états d'âmes de Sam passaient après.

* * *

Ils se préparaient à la chasse. Dean essaya de proposer une machette à son père, mais celui-ci avait déjà tout. On sentit la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Dean lorsqu'il répondit un « Ah ». Il se sentait inutile maintenant que son père était de retour. Au moins, quand il était avec Sam, ils s'aidaient mutuellement. Son petit frère avait peut-être raison. Ils étaient mieux tous les deux. Mais déjà John leur parlait du colt. Ils avaient besoin de ce flingue. Alors ils avaient pénétrés dans le nid des vampires, mais ils avaient été repérés. Et d'après John, cela sonnait leur fin.

* * *

\- Ça prend trop longtemps, je devrais aller l'aider.

\- Dean s'en occupe.

Sam et John étaient seuls dans le motel. Ils avaient besoin de parler.

\- Sammy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça, mais tu sais ce que j'ai fait le jour où tu es né ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai déposé 100 dollars dans un compte épargne pour toi. J'ai fait la même chose pour ton frère. Pour vos études. Et chaque mois, j'ai fait la même chose, jusqu'à ce que ….

Le sous-entendu était trop fort pour que Sam se demande quels étaient les mots terminant cette phrase.

\- Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que j'avais d'autres projets pour vous.

\- Alors pourquoi cette colère quand je suis parti ?

\- Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Après la mort de ta mère, je ne voyais plus que le mal. Partout. Et tout ce que je voulais, c'était garder mes garçons vivants. Je voulais que vous soyez préparés. Prêts. A un certain moment, j'ai cessé d'être votre père et je suis devenu votre sergent. C'est pourquoi, quand tu as voulu poursuivre des études… Tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était que tu serais seul. Vulnérable. Sammy, je n'ai jamais compris que c'était ce que tu voulais. Je ne pouvais pas accepter le fait qu'on soit si différent.

Sam rigola, à travers ses yeux brillants. Son père s'ouvrait à lui, et cela répandait un doux baume sur son cœur. Il avait enfin la discussion qu'il voulait avoir depuis si longtemps.

\- Quoi ?

\- On est pas différents. Plus maintenant. Ce qui est arrivé à maman et Jess… Nous a certainement rendus très semblables.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, fils.

\- Papa ? Qu'est devenu ce compte en banque ?

\- J'ai acheté des munitions.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent. Dean rentra à ce moment-là. Il vit la scène face à lui, mais n'osa pas en parler. Il était heureux que son père et son frère ne se soient pas tués. Ils riaient même ensemble, c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait osé espérer. Peut être un câlin, mais il savait qu'il en demandait trop en cet instant. Il aurait aimé que cela continue toujours. Une vraie famille unie à nouveau.

\- Il y a un sacré service de sécurité pour des morts.

\- Tu l'as eu ?

Dean sortit la bouteille du sachet. John le prit dans la main et regarda son ainé.

\- Tu sais quoi faire.

* * *

La chasse allait reprendre. Dean était seul à la voiture quand les vampires l'attaquèrent. La vampire l'embrassa avec délice. Mais cela dégouta Dean. Il ne voulait pas que cette femme pose ses lèvres dégueulasses sur les siennes.

\- Désolé j'ai pas envie de passer l'éternité avec la même femme.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait le droit de rester à ses côtés. La vampire se prit à ce moment une flèche dans la poitrine. Elle ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de l'effet que cette flèche allait avoir sur elle, mélangé au sang d'un mort. Elle s'évanouit pendant que John coupait la tête de l'autre vampire. Le travail était fait proprement. Mais déjà leur père voulait les laisser.

\- Tu vas disparaitre à nouveau ? Tu veux continuer à chasser ce démon. Sans nous. Arrête de nous traiter comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme des enfants.

\- Vous êtes mes enfants. J'essaye de vous protéger.

\- Papa, avec tout le respect que je te dois, mais c'est des conneries ça.

Sam et John regardèrent Dean, tous les deux aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre. Un silence passa, où aucun des trois hommes n'osaient parler. John se reprit le plus vite.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'on a chassé avec Sammy ? Parfois, c'est même toi qui nous l'a demandé. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

Dean aussi avait de la rancœur contre son père même si souvent il la cachait mieux que Sam. Et celui-ci s'en rendait enfin compte. Dean était juste meilleur que lui pour cacher ses sentiments. Sam le savait, mais il ne savait pas que ça pourrait un jour avoir un rapport avec leur père. Dean paraissait tellement fasciné par l'homme qu'était John. Comme s'il était un Dieu vivant. Aujourd'hui Sam se rendait compte que son frère aussi avait des comptes à régler.

\- Pourquoi tu veux nous éviter la grande bataille ?

\- Ce démon…. C'est un vrai enfoiré. Je n'aurais pas les mains libres si vous êtes là.

\- Tu devras être prudent ?

\- Ecoutez, je ne pense pas me sortir de ce combat en un seul morceau. La mort de votre mère… ça m'a presque tué. Je ne verrai pas mes enfants mourir aussi.

\- Et si tu meurs ? Que se passe-t-il si tu meurs alors qu'on aurait pu te sauver ? J'ai réfléchis. Sammy a raison. On doit le faire ensemble. On est plus forts tous ensemble, tu le sais.

\- On n'a plus le temps. Faites votre boulot et déguerpissez. C'est un ordre.

Ses deux enfants se turent. Pourtant ils ne pensaient pas que cette conversation était terminée. Loin de là. Sauf que John était déjà parti à la chasse. Celui qui aimait le moins parler sentiments dans cette famille c'était John Winchester. Et de loin.

* * *

Le vampire tenait Sam au cou. Il regardait Dean et lui demanda de baisser son arme ou il tuerait Sam. Dean analysa la situation. Mais il ne serait jamais assez rapide, alors il baissa la machette. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour sauver son frère. Mais il ne ferait rien qui pourrait le mettre en danger, encore plus que maintenant. Il avait peur pour son frère. Heureusement John tira sur le vampire, ce qui le tua immédiatement. Ainsi les frères Winchester purent voir l'effet du Colt. Et l'arme était puissante. Très puissante.

* * *

Ils rangeaient leurs affaires au motel, quand John rentra.

\- Bon les garçons.

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Vous avez ignoré mes ordres.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Mais on t'a sauvé la peau.

C'était encore une fois Dean qui parlait. Sam lui jeta un petit regard discret, étonné par la rébellion de son frère. John aussi contractait sa mâchoire. Ça faisait deux fois en quelques heures que Dean se levait contre son père, essayant de faire entendre sa voix.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Vraiment ?

Le regard de Dean était facile à lire. L'insolence s'étalait sur tout son visage. Il avait trop de fiel en lui.

\- Ça me fait très peur. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. Mais on est bien plus forts ensemble. Alors on va la chasser cette chose. Ensemble.

\- Oui monsieur.

Les trois hommes étaient fiers. Fiers les uns des autres. Fiers d'être ensemble. John était fier de ses enfants. Tandis que Sam et Dean étaient fiers que leur père les prennent enfin au sérieux. Sam avait aussi une certaine fierté pour son frère qui s'était levé contre les ordres de son père. Qui arrêtait d'être le parfait petit soldat. Il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était grâce à lui. Que l'attitude de Sam déteignait sur son frère. Dean voulait être un peu plus comme son cadet. Car Sam était fort, indépendant. Tellement plus que lui. Et des fois, il voulait être comme lui. Car si Dean était le super héros de Sam, ce depuis qu'ils étaient enfant, pour Dean, son petit frère était aussi une sorte de modèle. Car il avait toujours eu du caractère, il avait toujours osé contredire leur père. Alors que Dean n'avait plus osé depuis ses 10 ans. Il avait trop peur du regard de son père encore. Si plein de déception.

* * *

 **Episode 21 : Salvation**

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, mais c'est mon problème !

\- Non, c'est notre problème.

Encore une fois, ils reparlaient du démon et du fait qu'il s'attaquait aux enfants le jour de leur 6 mois. Sam souffrait et Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait que son petit frère arrête de s'en vouloir. Il n'était pas seul. Loin de là. Dean le protègerait toujours, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment contre quoi. Ils sentaient tous que le démon devait avoir un plan. Mais lequel ?

Ils conduisaient quand tout à coup John s'arrêta, vite suivit par ses fils. Il leur expliqua que le pasteur Jim était mort. Ils se séparèrent alors les missions. Dean vit que son père n'allait pas bien. En effet John venait encore de perdre un proche. Le père Jim les avait tellement aidé, depuis l'enfance des garçons. John avait besoin de souffler. Il voulait arrêter tous ces morts. Ils se séparèrent, ayant chacun des choses à faire.

Sam était à la bibliothèque quand il commença à avoir des visions. Il vit une jeune femme et son bébé. Le bruit d'un train. Il sortit la carte pour vérifier. C'était rare qu'il ait autant d'indices dans ses hallucinations. Il sentait la peur en lui, peur pour cette famille. Les flash continuaient dans sa tête. Tout à coup il tomba sur une femme et sa poussette. Il alla parler à la mère, Monica, qui lui appris que son bébé, Rosie, avait 6 mois aujourd'hui. C'était bien la femme de sa vision. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour informer Monica du danger que sa fille et elle pouvait courir. Il passerait forcément pour un fou. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir dans l'incendie. Il devait protéger cette mère et son enfant. La vision devint plus forte, plus nette. Il fallait qu'il en parle à son frère et à son père.

* * *

Dean lui était au courant, mais John était énervé.

\- Vous auriez dû m'appeler !

\- T'appeler ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai appelé de Lawrence. Sam t'a appelé quand j'étais mourant. Réussir à te joindre relève de l'exploit.

\- Tu as raison. Ton ton ne me plait pas, mais tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

\- Visions ou pas, on sait que le démon va se manifester ce soir.

Sam essayait de détendre l'atmosphère lourde entre eux. Dean avait vraiment changé ces derniers jours. Il n'était presque jamais d'accord avec leur père. Cela marcha jusqu'à ce que Meg l'appelle. Comment pouvait-elle être vivante ? Comment savait-elle que John était avec lui ?

Sam tendit le téléphone à son père. Ils écoutaient la conversation sans réellement comprendre toute sa teneur. Mais ils comprirent parfaitement que Caleb était mort. Et la promesse de leur père de tuer Meg. Et qu'il lui apporterait le Colt. Il expliqua à ses garçons qu'il devait partir, avec un faux Colt. Dean paraissait peu sûr du plan de son père. John expliqua qu'il voulait gagner du temps.

\- Pour Dean et moi. Tu veux qu'on reste ici et qu'on tue le démon par nous-même.

Dean ne disait rien, trop choqué par ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Leur père leur laissait le champ libre. Il leur laissait faire la chasse. Seul. Ils allaient venger leur mère. Et John ne serait pas là.

\- Non, Sam. Je veux arrêter de perdre des gens que j'aime. Je veux que tu reprennes tes études. Et toi, Dean, que tu aies une famille.

Dean baissa la tête. Il avait sa famille déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Tant qu'il était avec Sam, il était heureux. Mais bien sûr Sam voulait une autre vie.

\- Je veux que Mary soit en vie. Je veux juste … Je veux juste en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Les deux frères se regardèrent. La décision était prise entre eux, sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils allaient tuer ce démon.

* * *

Dean tendit le faux colt à son père.

\- Tu sais que c'est un piège ? Meg veut te voir seul.

\- Je peux tenir. J'ai tout un arsenal. Eau bénite, amulettes…

\- Papa…

\- Quoi ?

\- Promets moi une chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si ça tourne mal, dégage de là. Mort tu ne nous seras d'aucun secours.

Dean avait la voix un peu tremblante. Il aurait voulu faire l'enfant. Lui dire de ne pas y aller. Mais il avait été trop bien éduqué à être un homme fort, qui ne montrait rien. Il serrait les dents, pour s'empêcher de craquer.

\- Même chose pour vous. Ecoutez-moi. Les balles ont été faites exprès pour le Colt. Il n'en existe que quatre et sans elles, le Colt n'a aucune valeur. Ne les gâchez pas.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- J'attends ce combat depuis un moment. Et maintenant que l'heure est venue, je ne vais pas y participer. C'est à vous de jouer. C'est votre combat. Finissez le. Vous allez finir ce que j'ai commencé. Vous comprenez ?

Aucun ne lui répondit. Dean fixait son père, le regard dur. Il y avait trop de mots entre eux. Mais aucun n'osait les dire.

\- A bientôt Papa.

\- A très bientôt.

Dean gardait la bouche fermée. Il aurait aimé parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas assez fort. C'est quand son père fut loin qu'il osa enfin dire « à bientôt ». Il était terrifié. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Ils avaient une personne à protéger de toute façon.

* * *

Sam essayait de trouver un plan pour faire sortir la petite famille de la maison. Mais Dean lui rappela qu'ils devaient juste attendre. Alors Sam retourna à ses premières inquiétudes. Leur père.

\- Je me demande comment papa s'en sort.

\- Je me sentirais mieux si on était avec lui.

\- Je me sentirais mieux s'il était à nos côtés.

Les deux garçons avaient tous les deux peur pour leur père. John était un chasseur extraordinaire bien sûr, mais Meg était une adversaire redoutable. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de toute façon.

\- C'est curieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Après toutes ces années, c'est enfin le jour J. J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Gardons la tête froide, faisons notre boulot comme d'habitude.

\- Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude

\- Vrai.

\- Dean… Je tiens à te remercier.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- De tout. Tu as toujours veillé sur moi. Quand je ne pouvais plus compter sur personne, tu étais là. Et maintenant… je voulais juste que tu le saches. Au cas où…

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dis «au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose ». Je ne veux pas entendre ça, moi ! Personne ne va mourir ce soir. Ni nous, ni cette famille. Personne. A part ce démon. Ce salaud ne passera pas la nuit, tu m'entends ?

Sam acquiesça. Son frère était énervé. En effet, Dean ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre son frère. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter qu'il n'était pas sûr de revoir leur père. Il avait besoin d'un Sam fort et brave. Il avait besoin de ça pour rester lui-même fort. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ces flash qui arrivaient dans sa tête, où Sam baignait dans une mare de sang. Il avait les mains qui tremblait. La peur, insidieuse, prenait possession de son corps. Il devait rester fort. Il devait être au meilleur de ses capacités pour protéger son petit frère. Il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Il était trop précieux. C'était la prunelle de ses yeux. Il était plus important que n'importe quel être vivant sur cette Terre. Et l'autre qui arrivait juste derrière était actuellement très loin d'eux et n'était surement pas en sécurité non plus. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Dean essaya d'appeler leur père. Mais il ne répondait pas. Une angoisse sourde montait en Dean, angoisse que Sam essayait d'apaiser. Sans grand succès. Mais l'agitation autour d'eux, due à l'arrivée du démon le focalisa sur autre chose. Tout s'accéléra, ils rentrèrent dans la maison, et le père de famille s'attaqua à eux. Pendant que Dean le maitrisait, Sam allait sauver la femme. Il fit face au démon aux yeux jaunes, enfin. Il visa et tira, mais le démon s'était déjà évanoui. Dean qui arrivait derrière força son frère et la mère à sortir pendant qu'il attrapait le bébé. Cela lui rappelait des années auparavant, lorsqu'il serrait son petit frère dans ses bras pour le sortir de la maison. Mais il n'avait aucune connexion avec cet enfant il le sentait. Avec Sam il avait senti un lien entre eux. Comme si quelque chose s'était tissé entre eux cette nuit-là, plus de 20 ans avant.

Sam vit alors le démon à la fenêtre. Quelque chose en lui se brisa. La rage prit place à la réflexion.

\- Il est toujours là.

\- Non Sam !

\- Laisse-moi y aller. Il est toujours là.

\- C'est du suicide !

\- Je m'en fous !

\- Moi pas !

Dean ne voulait pas laisser son frère partir. Il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Cette parole parut calmer Sam. Il ne voulait plus rentrer dans la maison en flamme. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean seul.

* * *

John ne répondait toujours pas.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser entrer là-dedans.

\- Sam tu aurais mis fin à ta vie.

\- Tu n'en sais rien

\- Quoi ? Tu es prêt à te sacrifier, c'est ça ?

\- Oui exactement

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Pas question.

Dean était intransigeant. Son frère ne serait pas rentré là-dedans, peu importe son envie. Dean l'en aurait empêché. Il était peut-être plus petit, moins musclé, mais il était plus déterminé que son frère. Et cela lui donnait plus de forces encore car il avait besoin de protéger son frère. Et ce besoin le rendait plus fort que l'envie de vengeance de Sam.

\- De quoi tu parles Dean ? On cherche ce démon depuis qu'on est gamins. Ça a été le seul but de notre vie.

\- Sam, moi aussi je veux l'anéantir. Mais inutile de te sacrifier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je le pense. Si pour trouver ce démon, tu dois mourir, j'espère ne jamais le trouver.

Dean disait vrai. Rien n'était plus important que Sam. Vivant. A ses côtés.

\- Cette créature a tué Jess. Cette créature a tué maman.

\- Tu m'as dit un jour, que peu importe ce qu'on fait, elles sont mortes. Elles ne reviendront jamais.

Le sang de Sam tourna. Il attrapa Dean au collet et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Il voulait lui faire du mal. Il haïssait son frère en cet instant. Comment osait-il ? Dean était tout ce qu'il avait. Il était le seul qui pouvait le rendre heureux. Pourquoi appuyait-il alors où ça faisait mal ?

\- Ne dis pas ça. Pas toi. Pas après tout ça. Ne dis pas ça.

La rage déformait ses traits. Dean le regarda, calmement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de son frère. Jamais. Les yeux noisettes de son frère étaient pleins de larmes contenues. Cela brisa le cœur de Dean, qui le poussa à s'ouvrir un peu. Que Sam comprenne pourquoi il avait dit ça. Mais c'était trop intense pour lui, alors sa voix était un peu brisée, pleine de larmes.

\- Sam écoute, nous trois, c'est tout ce qu'on a. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Parfois j'ai peur de ne pas tenir le coup. Et sans toi et papa…

\- Papa..

Sam le lâcha. Son esprit passait déjà à autre chose, sans prendre totalement conscience des paroles de Dean. Il ne voulait pas y penser, à cet amour fraternel dévorant qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Comme l'avait dit le psy. Il le poussa à rappeler leur père, ce que Dean fit, sans se rebeller. Il avait la boule au ventre. Et cela se confirma quand il entendit la voix de Meg au téléphone.

* * *

 **Episode 22 : Devil's Trap**

\- Ils ont papa.

Dean allait mal, il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réfléchir. L'angoisse remontait à tout allure. Il fallait qu'il sauve son père. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il avait besoin d'y aller. Il conduisait la voiture comme un fou. Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible. Sam essayait de faire entendre raison à Dean, mais celui était totalement sourd. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Pourtant il finit par donner raison à Sam sur une chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas y aller seuls. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son frère car ils n'étaient que deux. Il alla d'abord chez Bobby. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, mais il fallait passer par là. Sam, lui, faisait des recherches. Il trouva le sceau de Salomon. Le piège à démons. Bobby leur expliqua qu'il y avait de plus en plus de démons qui prenaient possession d'humains. Que quelque chose se préparait et que ça tournait autour des Winchester. Le chien aboya et ils sentirent tous qu'il y avait un problème. Ce qui se confirma quand Meg rentra. Elle assomma Dean avant de demander le Colt. La démone était énervée. Totalement folle. Mais ils avaient finement joué. Ce fut Dean qui révéla le pot aux roses.

\- On t'a eu.

Il avait ce regard vainqueur, qui allumait totalement son regard. Il était fier. Elle avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège. Il y avait un petit peu de sadisme dans son regard. Cela fit frissonner Sam. Son frère pouvait faire peur. Il avait une folie au fond de lui, qui pouvait le rendre méchant. Sadique. Et cela se confirma par la suite.

Dean essayait de faire parler Meg. Elle essayait de leur faire du mal. Dean se laissa prendre par la rage et la frappa quand elle lui avoua la mort de John. Il avait envie de la tuer, mais Bobby l'arrêta. Elle était juste possédée. Le réceptacle n'était qu'une pauvre personne innocente. Ils pouvaient donc l'exorciser. C'était leur moyen de pression contre le démon à l'intérieur. Sam commença l'exorcisme après que Dean ait expliqué les règles du jeu. Mais la jeune femme continuait à parler de John et de sa mort. Dean avait cette rage froide quand il lui promis la pire des tortures si elle disait vrai. Sam déglutit avec difficulté. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à leur père. Personne. Il continua son interrogatoire, ne voulant pas croire aux paroles du démon. Son père ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était pas possible. Sam continuait le rituel alors que la jeune femme souffrait le martyr. Elle finit par avouer que John était encore vivant. Elle leur donna toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Finis la.

Dean était intransigeant. Il voulait la mort de cette démone. Il voulait que le réceptacle reprenne sa vie. Mais Bobby leur expliqua que c'était impossible qu'elle ait survécu à la chute. Dean s'en foutait. Son être réclamait vengeance. Il voulait qu'elle souffre. Il voulait que le démon retourne brûler en enfer. Au fond il espérait que la jeune femme s'en sortirait quand le démon serait parti. Il avait raison, mais la vraie femme souffrait le martyr. Ils essayèrent de calmer sa douleur quand elle commença à leur raconter son calvaire. Elle leur rapporta aussi ce que voulaient les démons. La femme mourut dans une dernière parole que Dean ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire « sunrise » ? Il se sentait mal face à ce regard qui le fixait toujours. C'était lui qui l'avait tué dans un sens. Il avait donné l'ordre de faire sortir ce démon, provoquant la mort de la jeune femme. Il était coupable.

* * *

Dean ne disait rien. Il montait les armes, les gestes sûrs mais un peu hachés.

\- Tu es bien calme.

\- Je me prépare.

\- Il va bien, Dean

Dean ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours le visage froid et il s'occupait des armes à feu. Il évitait la conversation. Sam s'approcha avec un marqueur et commença à dessiner sur la voiture.

\- Hé que dessines-tu sur ma voiture ?

\- C'est un piège à démon. Impénétrable par les démons

\- Et ?

\- Du coup le coffre est protégé.

\- Et ?

\- On peut y cacher le Colt pendant qu'on va sauver papa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On prend le Colt avec nous.

\- On peut pas. Il ne nous reste que 3 balles, on doit le cacher. On doit les garder pour le démon.

\- Non on doit sauver papa. Toute aide est bienvenue.

\- Tu sais que papa sera furieux si on utilise toutes les balles ? Il refuserait qu'on le prenne.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de ce que veut papa. Depuis quand tu t'en soucies ?

\- On veut tuer ce démon. C'est ce que tu voulais ! C'est toi qui est venu me chercher à l'école. C'est toi qui m'a remis là-dedans. J'essaye de finir le boulot.

Le ton était monté entre les deux frères. Dean regarda son frère alors avec un petit sourire en coin. C'était pourtant tout sauf un sourire joyeux. Plutôt un sourire sarcastique. L'étape précédent le rire jaune en quelque sorte.

\- Tu ressembles plus à papa que je ne croyais, tu sais ? Vous avez hâte de vous sacrifier. Et qui devra vous enterrer ? Moi ! Tu es égoïste tu sais ça ? Tu ne penses qu'à te venger.

Dean avait retenu entre ses lèvres le « tu ne penses pas à moi. Pas à ce que je peux ressentir ». Mais il avait l'habitude. Ce qu'il ressentait, tout le monde s'en foutait. Que se soit son père ou son frère. A force de trop tout donner aux gens qu'ils aimaient, ceux-ci ne pensaient plus à ses sentiments. Mais Dean aussi souffrait. Lui aussi aimerait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ou qu'au moins on prenne ses sentiments en considération. Mais ça avait l'air d'être trop demandé.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je veux retrouver papa. Une fois qu'ils auront le pistolet, ils nous tueront tous. Le Colt est notre seul moyen de pression et tu le sais Dean. On ne peut pas emmener ce pistolet. Impossible.

\- Bien.

\- Je suis sérieux Dean.

\- J'ai dit bien !

Il attrapa le Colt et le déposa dans la voiture. Il ne regardait pas son frère dans les yeux. Mais Sam ne s'en rendit pas compte. C'était pourtant un signe que Dean mentait. Il n'avait pas donné le vrai Colt. Sam n'avait tellement pas l'habitude que son frère lui mente qu'il n'en avait pas vu les signes.

Ils trouvèrent ce qu'avait voulu dire la jeune femme en voyant les « sunrise appartements ». Ils montèrent un plan, il fallait éviter de tuer des gens innocents. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de victimes dans cette histoire. Ils trouvèrent les démons assez facilement, cachés dans leur costume de pompiers. Ils rentrèrent et attaquèrent immédiatement ces êtres de l'enfer. Les gestes étaient rapides, précis et sûrs. Ils savaient comment faire leur job. Ils se débarrassèrent de leur costume pour ensuite trouver John allongé sur un lit. Dean alla vérifier que leur père respirait. Il allait le détacher quand Sam l'arrêta. Il était le seul à encore utiliser son cerveau. Dean était trop heureux de retrouver son père vivant. Il testa l'eau bénite ce qui réveilla John. L'homme n'était pas possédé. Ils allaient sortir quand de nouveaux démons entrèrent. Ils s'échappèrent par la fenêtre avant que Sam se fasse attaquer par un démon. Dean réagit immédiatement, abandonnant leur père sans défense pour rejoindre Sam. Il se prit un coup de pied l'envoyant valser avant que le démon recommence à frapper Sam. Le plus jeune sentait les coups mais n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Tout à coup le démon s'illumina et mourut. Son frère tenait le Colt en main. Il lui avait menti. Il avait utilisé le Colt. Pour le sauver. Car rien n'était plus important pour Dean que sauver son frère. Ils récupérèrent leur père et s'enfuirent.

\- Dean, tu … Tu m'as sauvé la vie là-bas.

\- T'es content que j'ai pris le flingue ?

\- Mec, j'essaye de te remercier…

\- De rien.

La conversation était terminée. L'ainé ne voulait pas parler plus de ça. Il savait que son père allait le tuer. Même s'il avait sauvé Sam. Car John ne comprenait pas le besoin de protéger Sam qu'avait Dean. Mais déjà le plus vieux fronçait les sourcils.

\- Hé Sam ?

\- Oui ?

\- Le mec sur lequel j'ai tiré. Il y avait une personne dedans.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix Dean

\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'ennuie.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- J'ai tué ce gars et Meg sans hésitation. Je n'ai même pas bronché. Tout ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi et papa, c'est simplement… ça me fait peur parfois.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Il s'était fait la même réflexion. Dean était sombre à l'intérieur. Car il avait trop de pression en lui. Il avait besoin de protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Au péril de sa propre santé mentale. Leur père entra à ce moment-là.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Tu n'es pas énervé ?

Dean était étonné. Il s'était attendu à une bonne engueulade. Ou alors les mêmes réflexions que lorsqu'il avait laissé Sam sans défense. Cette absence de colère était étrange. Mais Dean voulait y croire.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour la balle.

\- En colère ? Je suis fier de toi. Sam et moi on peut être entêtés. Mais toi.. Tu veilles sur cette famille. Tu l'as toujours fait.

\- Merci.

Dean aurait eu envie de réfléchir à tout ça, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Le démon était déjà là. John demanda le Colt à Dean. Mais Dean regardait le Colt, sans faire un geste. Quelque chose le gênait dans la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure.

\- Il aurait été énervé. Que je gâche une balle. Il ne serait pas fier de moi. Il m'aurait passé un savon.

Il tendit le Colt. Pointant le canon face à John. Dean se demandait à quel point ils étaient endommagés tous les trois. A quel moment pouvait-on se rendre compte que son père était possédé car le démon en lui était trop gentil ? Qu'il était trop poli. John était un monstre. Et Dean s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père.

\- Dean c'est moi.

\- Je le connais mieux que quiconque. Tu n'es pas lui.

\- Qui diable es-tu ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Recule.

Sam arriva à ce moment-là. Une étrange scène se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son frère, tenant leur père à bout portant. Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait son frère, le bras tendu vers son père. Le Colt en main. Qu'avait-il loupé ?

\- Dean, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ton frère a perdu la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas notre père.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il est possédé depuis qu'on l'a sauvé.

\- L'écoute pas.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il est différent.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Sam, si tu veux tuer ce démon, fais-moi confiance.

Tout se jouait à ce moment-là. Sam regardait son père, puis son frère. Il n'arrêtait pas d'alterner entre eux deux. Il doutait. Qui devait-il croire ? Son frère ou son père. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Mais il fit son choix. Qui avait toujours été là pour lui ? Qui avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger ? Qui connaissait le mieux leur père ? Puis Sam avait une confiance aveugle en son frère. Il avait toujours été là. De plus, Dean n'avait jamais quitté Sam d'une semelle. Il avait certainement raison. Même s'ils avaient testé l'eau bénite, il restait un tel doute dans la tête de Sam, qu'il se dirigea aux côtés de son frère. Il ne voulait pas y croire pourtant.

\- Non. Non.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de Dean. Ils étaient plus forts à deux. John en face d'eux les poussa à le tuer. Mais Dean restait de marbre. Ses yeux étaient brillants, mais il gardait le bras tendu. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas tuer son père, même s'il savait que le démon était en lui.

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

Leur père releva la tête mais il avait les yeux jaunes. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent plaqués au mur comme des insectes. Le démon parla avec Sam. Il le testait. Il testait ses pouvoirs. Mais Sam n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas attirer le Colt pour sauver son frère et lui-même. Alors le démon commença à parler de leur père à l'intérieur. Dean sentait la haine en lui. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le démon serait mort. Ce dernier lui parla alors des démons que l'ainé des Winchester avait tué. Sa famille. Dean le haïssait de comparer ça à sa propre famille. Famille qu'il avait détruit. Mais Sam aussi avait des questions. Il avait besoin de réponses en cet instant. Pourtant, le démon continuait à parler à Dean. S'amusant à le blesser.

\- Sam ne te l'a jamais dit. Mais il voulait la demander en mariage. Il avait acheté la bague et tout. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je les ai tué ? Elles entravaient.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mes projets pour toi, Sammy. Pour toi et tous les autres enfants comme toi.

\- On ne pourrait pas en finir ? Je ne supporte plus ces monologues.

Dean avait parlé, espérant éloigner le démon de son petit frère. Il avait besoin de défier le démon. Pour protéger son frère.

\- L'humour. C'est comme ça que tu marches non ? Tu t'en sers pour masquer la douleur. Pour masquer la vérité.

\- Ah oui et quelle vérité ?

\- Tu te bats pour cette famille, mais en vérité, elle n'a pas besoin de toi. Pas autant que toi d'elle.

Le regard de Dean était froid tandis que Sam le regardait avec anxiété. Que voulait dire le démon ? Dean lui par contre savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il s'attaquait à ses peurs les plus profondes.

\- Sam est le chouchou de John. John lui porte plus d'intérêt qu'il ne t'en a jamais porté.

Dean lui sourit, de son sourire amer. Il savait que son père préférait Sam. Depuis longtemps. Avant même l'épisode de la stryge. Sam était le bébé qui avait été sauvé des flammes. Dean comprenait, car pour lui aussi, Sam passait avant sa propre vie. Mais il aurait aimé que son père les aime autant Sam et lui. Il avait besoin de se défendre. Il allait lui aussi attaquer le démon.

\- Je parie que tu es très fier de tes enfants aussi, hein ? Oups j'avais oublié. Je les ai liquidés.

Le démon lui sourit en retour. L'ainé allait mourir. Un mouvement de l'homme aux yeux jaunes et déjà la douleur explosa dans le corps de Dean. Il cria tandis que le sang s'échappait de son corps.

\- Papa, ne le laisse pas me tuer.

Sam hurlait, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était bloqué. Mais il voyait la souffrance de son frère. Dean avait presque envie de pleurer, de sangloter. Il souffrait que ce père qu'il aimait tant n'arrive pas à battre le démon qui le possédait. Il pleurait le fait qu'il allait mourir de la main de son père dans un sens. La souffrance était trop forte, de cette double trahison. Il puisa dans ses dernière fois pour le supplier une dernière fois.

\- Papa s'il te plait.

Dean s'évanouit à ce moment-là. Et John reprit possession de son corps, quelques secondes. Cela suffit à relâcher la pression sur Sam. Il attrapa le Colt.

\- Tu me tues, tu tues papa.

\- Je sais.

Et Sam tira dans la jambe. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Dean tomba à ce moment-là du mur. Sam se précipita vers lui immédiatement.

\- Dean. Tu perds beaucoup de sang.

\- Où est papa ?

\- Juste là. Il est juste là Dean.

\- Va le voir.

\- Dean…

\- Va le voir.

Sam se releva alors, laissant son frère. Il s'approcha de John.

\- Sammy, il vit encore. Il est en moi, je peux le sentir. Tire moi dessus. Tire moi dans le cœur, fiston. Obéis !

\- Sam, ne fais pas ça.

\- Dépêche-toi. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Tire moi dessus, fiston.

Mais Sam hésitait.

\- Tire moi dessus. Je t'en prie fiston. On peut en finir maintenant. Sammy !

\- Sam non.

\- Fais-le ! Sammy !

Mais Sam baissa le pistolet. Il vit alors le démon s'échapper du corps de son père et s'enfuir. Mais Sam n'avait pas pu. Il ne pouvait pas tuer son père, même pas pour tuer ce démon. Il était faible.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la voiture, que Sam conduisait, son frère à l'arrière et John à l'avant qui souffrait. Sam essaya de le rassurer, en disant qu'ils étaient presque arrivé. John parla enfin.

\- Tu me surprends, Sammy. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ? Je pensais que pour nous, tuer ce démon passait avant tout. Avant moi, avant tout.

Sam regarda alors son frère dans le rétroviseur.

\- Non. Ça ne passe pas avant tout. On a toujours le Colt. Il nous reste une balle. On va recommencer. On a trouvé le démon une fois…

Sam ne vit pas le camion qui arriva à la droite de la voiture, ses pensées tournant à toute allure pour sauver son père et son frère. Le démon avait pris possession du camionneur pour permettre de faire l'accident. Le choc fut violent, il laissa les trois Winchester assommés et couverts de sang.

* * *

Fin de la saison 1 ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Je voudrais vos commentaires pour voir ce que je pourrais changer pour la saison 2. Enfin si vous voulez une suite ! A très bientôt j'espère !


End file.
